Snow Memories
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: chapter 7. Pertarungan satu darah! Hitsugaya vs Hitsugaya! Berhasilkah Toushiro mengalahkan kakaknya yang telah dikuasai akuma? RnR ! Chapter terakhir.
1. Snow White

Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo

* * *

Warning!

Saya nggak tahu masa lalu Hitsugaya itu sebenernya kaya apa.

Banyak ke OON an dan ke OOC an serta ketidak sinambungan cerita dengan cerita asli!

Warning! Warning!Warning!

Ya udah pokoknya nikmatin aja ya!^^

* * *

**Snow Memories**

**(**Love, Blood, and Devil.)

(Hitsugaya POV)

_Gadis itu menangis._

_Kenapa?_

_Berkali- kali ia meneriakkan namaku._

_Airmatanya telah berubah menjadi darah, mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya._

_Mayat bertebaran di sekitarnya. Menguarkan bau amis yang khas._

_Ia memeluk seseorang, tubuh mungil tak berdaya._

_Siapa dia?

* * *

_

"Hah... hah... hah..." Aku tersadar dari mimpiku.

"Sialan!" Aku merutuk sendiri. Sudah seminggu ini mimpi itu menghantuiku. Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahku yang awut-awutan. Kutatap diriku di cermin. Emerald itu balas memandangku. Siapakah aku? Tak adakah seseorang yang mengetahuinya?

Aku selalu penasaran siapa diriku sebenarnya.

"Cih, apa sih yang kupikirkan?"

Aku segera berganti baju dan pergi ke Soul Society.

"Kapten! Tolong aku!" Teriakan Matsumoto menyambutku ketika sampai di kantor divisi 10.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku cuek.

"Aku ada janji jalan-jalan sama Hisagi. Jadi kerjaan hari ini tolong ya!" Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan tumpukan kertas dokumen yang semestinya dikerjakannya.

"Matsumoto!"

"Huh..." Aku duduk di kursi dan segera mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen itu.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku bersender pada punggung kursi.

Kenapa aku begitu ingin tahu tentang masa laluku? Padahal dulu aku bisa hidup tenang tanpa memperdulikan hal itu? Kenapa sekarang aku begitu ingin tahu? Kenapa?

Sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Tok tok tok!"

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Hinamori."

"Masuklah."

"Hai, Shiro-chan. Bagimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Hitugaya Taichou kan?" Kataku kesal. Entah mengapa dia selalu memanggilku 'Shiro-chan'. Aku tahu, itu adalah sebuah bentuk kepeduliannya padaku. Tapi aku tak suka!

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, Hinamori. Apakah kau ingat bagaimana kau sampai bisa bertemu denganku?"

"Hah? Kenapa pertanyaanmu aneh begitu, Toushiro?"

"Jawab saja." Aku begitu ingin mendengar jawabannya, bahkan aku tak peduli saat ia memanggilku 'Toushiro'.

"Hmmmm... gimana ya? Dulu aku dan nenek menemukanmu didepan pintu rumah. Jadi aku sendiri tak begitu tahu, dan lagi..."

"Aku tidak ingat apapun kecuali namaku. Aku tahu itu. Apakah kau tak tahu yang lain?"

"Maaf, aku hanya tahu sebatas itu saja. Aku juga tak tahu siapa yang meninggalkanmu disitu."

"Tak apa."

Kami terdiam. Hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Oh ya, hampir saja aku lupa untuk apa aku kesini."

"Ada apa?"

"Nih, ada dokumen mengenai buronan Soul Society yang harus kamu baca." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah map padaku.

"Hmmm, Snow White?"

"Ya, pembunuh berantai yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan Soul Society."

"Ah, aku ingat. Pembunuh yang membantai sebuah keluarga kaya raya itukan?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa namanya Snow White? Kurasa nama itu terlalu bagus bagi seorang pembunuh seperti dia."

"Kabarnya setiap kali ia membunuh, selalu terlihat salju di TKP. Lagi pula ia selalu meninggalkan inisial 'SW', di tempat kejadian."

"Hmmm, berarti dia adalah shinigami dengan zanpakutou tipe es dan bulan sepertiku ya?"

"Mungkin. Tapi belum diketahui apakah dia shinigami atau bukan."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah dengar dari divisi 4 yang bertugas mengotopsi mayat- mayat itu, katanya ada banyak bekas luka tusuk dan sabetan. Jadi senjata pembunuhnya sudah dipastikan zanpakutou."

"Tapi... Siapakah shinigami yang begitu tega membantai orang-orang tak berdosa seperti itu?"

"Aku tak tahu..."

"Ah, sudah dulu ya Toushiro, aku mau ke divisi lain."

"Ya."

* * *

Sayap hitam itu terkepak. Turun dengan indahnya. Bagaikan menyatu dengan langit malam. Mata emerald itu mengintip dari balik topengnya. Ia menatap rumah besar di depannya dan tersenyum licik.

"Good bye."

* * *

"Snow White terlihat!"

"Divisi 10 diharap segera pergi ke tempat kejadian!"

"Taichou." Matsumoto menatapku cemas.

"Aku tahu." Jawabku sambil memegang erat Hyourinmaru.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Untuk sementara aku bisa tenang."

Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Mayat si 'tuan besar' tergeletak disebelahnya. Darah membasahi seluruh ruangan itu. Tentu saja karena ia telah memotong-motong si 'tuan besar' dengan sadis.

"Oh ya aku lupa." Seakan teringat sesuatu ia mengambil kembali zanpakutounya dan mengukir sesuatu di kulit kepala yang masih hangat itu.

"SW."

Keributan diluar membuatnya terkejut.

"Kepung rumah ini! Jangan biarkan dia lolos!" Sebuah suara terdengar memerintah.

Suara anak laki-laki.

Pintu menjeblak dan beberapa orang masuk. Beserta seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai haori taichou.

"Menyerahlah, kau sudah terkepung!" Ujarnya.

Gadis itu terkejut tapi berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Ouhhh, aku terkepung rupanya." Katanya santai.

"Serang!" Lelaki kecil itu berteriak.

Semua shinigami yang ada disitu menyerangnya bersamaan. Mengeroyoknya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan zanpakutounya. Masih dalam keadaan tersegel, ia balas menyerang kumpulan shinigami itu.

"Mengaumlah Haineko!" Debu tajam itu menghujamnya, namun dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah.

"Kau lambat sekali, nona." Kata gadis bertopeng itu, dan ia pun menebas si wanita pirang tepat di bagian perutnya.

"Ahk!" Teriaknya saat darah segar merembes dari perutnya.

"Matsumoto!"

Shinigami lain pun tak berdaya. Satu persatu mereka mendapatkan 'bagiannya'. Gadis itu kabur.

"Jangan pedulikan aku taichou! Cepat kejar dia!"

Hitsugaya menatap fukutaichounya itu dan pergi mengejar sang buronan.

* * *

"Jangan lari kau!" Teriak Hitsugaya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya berlari dan tak menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun.

"Cih, kurang ajar!"

Hitsugaya menarik zanpakutounya dan mengeluarkan shikainya.

"Soten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!" Naga es itu menyerang. Membuat gadis itu mau tak mau harus menghindar. Dan ia berhenti tepat di sebuah lapangan kosong.

"Plok plok plok..." Ia bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat, kau bisa mengejarku sampai sejauh ini."

"Diam kau. Aku akan menghabisimu disini sekarang!"

"Menghabisi? Itu kata yang terlalu kasar untuk anak kecil sepertimu, Toushiro. Apakah aku pernah mengajarkan kata seperti itu padamu?"

Gadis itu memilin-milin rambutnya. Zanpakutounya tetap terpasang di pinggangnya.

"Ap... bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Hitsugaya kaget, namun tetap dalam posisi menyerang.

"Kenapa? Hmm... akan kuberitahu jawabannya kalau kau bisa menyentuhku sedikit saja, Taichou..." Ia mengejek si taichou kecil sambil tetap memainkan rambut putihnya. Ekspresi gadis itu tak bisa ditebak.

"Brengsek!" Hitsugaya yang kesabarannya sudah habis segera menerjang gadis itu. Peduli amat darimana gadis itu tahu namanya. Mungkin saja ia adalah salah seorang penghuni Soul Society?

"Hup, hup..." Si gadis menghindari setiap serangan mematikannya. Masih tetap tak mengeluarkan zanpakutounya

Hitsugaya kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa menghindari setiap serangannya?

"BANKAI! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

"Ahhh, Bankai! Hebat!" Gadis itu kembali bertepuk tangan. Membuat Hitsugaya tambah muak!

"Hiahhh!" Kali ini, serangan Hitsugaya berhasil mengenai topeng gadis itu. Topeng itu pecah dan jatuh ke tanah.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat!

Mata emeraldnya balas memandang Hitsugaya.

Gadis yang selama ini hadir dalam mimpinya!

"Ukh... topengku hancur... gimana nih...?" Gadis itu memungut kembali pecahan-pecahan topengnya.

"Kau... Siapa kau!" Tanya Hitsugaya padanya.

"Oh iya ya, kau sudah berhasil menyentuhku. Ahhhh, malas deh. Aku jadi harus bercerita padamu."

"Cerewet! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Maki Hitsugaya padanya. Benar-benar gadis yang memuakkan!

"Iya, iya jangan marah begitu dong. Takut nih...!" Gadis itu merajuk manja.

Hitsugaya segera menghujamkan zanpakutounya kearah gadis itu.

"Aku kakakmu."

Ujung zanpakutou Hitsugaya berhenti tepat sebelum menusuk kepala gadis itu. Meninggalkan luka kecil disana.

"Ka... kakak.." Ujarnya tak percaya

"Ya, namaku Yuki. Hitsugaya Yuki. Heh, kau tak percaya bukan?" Gadis itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum main-main seperti yang diperlihatkannya tadi, melainkan senyum lembut.

"Bohong! Bagimana mungkin kau kakakku!"

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sejak tadi. Pertahananmu payah. Tapi kenapa aku tak melakukannya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Dasar baka! Tentu saja, aku tak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin seorang kakak membunuh adiknya sendiri?"

"Ukh..." Hitsugaya kehabisan kata-kata. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Masih tak percaya? Dengan semua bukti nyata dihadapanmu ini?"

"Itu tidak benar! Bagaimana bisa aku punya kakak seorang shinigami pembunuh sepertimu!" Teriaknya tak percaya.

"Siapa bilang aku ini shinigami?" Tanya gadis itu.

Tiba- tiba sebuah sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya.

"_Aku ini iblis_."

Hitsugaya terkejut.

"Ap... Jadi kau bukan shinigami?" Tanyanya lagi

"Dulunya... mungkin."

Ia hanya terdiam. Bagaikan terhipnotis, matanya terpaku pada mata gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum, membelai lembut rambut si taichou yang sewarna dengannya.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Aku harap saat itu kau sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi."

Gadis itu pergi menembus gelapnya malam.

"Tunggu! Kau tak boleh pergi begitu saja!"

"Kau pikir bisa menangkapku, adik kecil?"

"Ukh..."

"Sampai jumpa, Shiro-chan."

TBC~

* * *

Wuoooowwww...

Chapter 1 selesai!

Gimana?

Lho kok ratednya M?

Padahal nggak ada serem-seremnya?

Yahhahaha... ini untuk jaga-jaga aja...

Siapa tahu di chap selanjutnya harus dipasangin plang gede-gede INI FIC RATED M!

* * *

Jeng jeng jeng! memperkenalkan Oc saya, Hitsugaya Yuki! hei nama yang pasaran ya? nama zanpa nya juga sama... maklum ya, habis saya suka banget nama ini!^^

* * *

Lalu kenapa bahasanya campur-campur?

Tentu bukan karena mii doyan es campur, tapi karena tidak tahu!

Cara Matsumoto ngerelease zanpakutounya itu apa?

Kalo ada yang bisa menjelaskan tolong ya!^^

Pertama kalinya bikin fic kaya gini.

* * *

Kalo mau di review Mii akan senang sekali...

Di Fave? Kyaaa! Mau dong!

Di flame? Ahhhh jangan ya... tapi kalau memang perlu sih... ya nggak apa-apa. Sertakan alasan yang jelas ya!^^

Kalau cerita ini menyebalkan bilang ya!

Nanti bakal Mii hapus!

Chapter berikutnya mungkin terbit lamaaannnn.

Mohon maaf ya!^^

* * *

Oya, apa si Yuki itu kurang sadis?

Gimana menurut readers biar dia tambah sadis lagi kaya author yang nulisnya?(?)

Ayo, KS dibuka nih!^^

Ayo teken yang ijo-ijo ini dengan semangat!


	2. Turn back the Pendulum

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

Snow Memories

(Love, Blood and Devil)

*Turn Back the Pendulum*

"_Dimana aku?"_

"_Tempat apakah ini?"_

"_Kenapa tanganku berlumuran darah?"Siapa aku?"_

"Taichou, bangun! Ada apa? apakah anda bermimpi buruk?" Matsumoto mengguncang – guncang bahuku. Saat kusadari ternyata aku telah tertidur saat bekerja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Taichou berteriak-teriak seperti kesetanan gitu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Matsumoto."

Sial, gara-gara bertemu dengan gadis aneh itu otakku jadi pusing.

Kenapa ia mengaku-ngaku sebagai kakakku?

Aku tidak percaya, tapi... biar pun aku tak sudi mengakuinya,

Dia mirip denganku.

Tidak akan ada penjelasan lain selain kenyataan bahwa dia kakakku.

Sialan! Brengsek!

Tanpa sadar aku memegang kepalaku. Dan hal itu dilihat oleh Matsumoto.

"Taichou, apa tidak sebaiknya Taichou beristirahat saja? Taichou bekerja terlalu keras. Itu tak baik untuk kesehatan lho!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa kan!"

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, kukira ia akan menempelengku atau sebagainya. Ternyata aku salah! Matsumoto memegang pundakku dan berkata,

"Taichou, saya sadar perkataan saya akan menyakiti Taichou, tapi taichou harus sadar. Taichou masih anak-anak, Taichou tidak boleh bekerja terlalu keras. Kalau Taichou sakit saya akan repot."

Baru kali ini aku lihat dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Hahhhh... Baiklah, kurasa aku akan mengambil cuti selama 3 hari." Putusku akhirnya.

"Ok, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke Gensei!" Katanya bersemangat.

Ternyata dugaanku benar, Matsumoto menyuruhku libur karena ingin jalan-jalan. Dasar. Tapi... yah kurasa liburan tidak jelek juga.

Akhirnya aku pergi berlibur ke kota Karakura. Mau kemana lagi memangnya?

"Hei taichou, lihat deh! Baju ini maniskan?" Matsumoto mengepas-ngepaskan sebuah baju di badannya.

"Hah... terserah kau..."

"Ikh... taichou! Kita kan lagi liburan, seneng dikit napa sih!"

"Iya iya... Aku senang kok."

Uhhhh apa tak ada hollow atau apalah yang bisa membuatku lepas dari Matsumoto?

Baru aku berpikir demikian, tiba-tiba aku merasakan keberadaan hollow.

"Yess.". pikirku.

"Taichou ada hollow!"

"Ya, biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Kau selesaikan saja belanjamu."

"Eh tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Hollow kecil kok."

Aku segera melepas gigai dan pergi.

Tak lama kemudian aku menemukan hollow itu.

"Huh, terimakasih atas kedatanganmu, hollow jelek."

"Soten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!" Tak lama kemudian hollow itu telah berhasil kukalahkan. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah suara.

Nyanyian perempuan.

_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni..._

_Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_Douka towa no yasuragi_

_Koko ha yume no tochuu de..._

Suara siapakah itu?

Suara yang indah bagai malaikat

_Osanai, tsubasa de..._

_Sakamichi kaketeku..._

_Michi kara hagurete,_

_Kono me wo tojiteku..._

Aku mengikuti arah datangnya suara itu.

Dan aku menemukannya, duduk didahan Sakura.

_Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni..._

_Kimi no ashiato sagasu..._

_Towa no hikari nokoshite_

_Furugi no nai tsubasa de..._

Gadis itu, kakakku...

Aku terpana.

Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan gadis itu secepat ini.

Ia berhenti bernyanyi saat menyadari keberadaanku.

"Hei, Shiro apa kabar?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Cih, aku tak sudi menerima salam darimu."

"Jangan kasar begitu pada kakakmu Shiro."

"Memangnya siapa yang..."

"Jadi untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Aku... aku hanya mengikuti suara nyanyian dan ternyata aku bertemu denganmu. Aku tak pernah bemaksud untuk menemuimu!"

"Jangan panik begitu. Aku takkan memakanmu kok."

Ia turun dari dahan pohon itu dan menghampiriku.

"Seperti kataku dulu. Lagu inilah yang akan membawamu kembali padaku."

"Ap.."

"Wajar kau tak ingat, kau tak bisa ingat apa-apa."

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa?"

"Entahlah..."

"Ukh..."

"Apa kau mau tahu apa hal yang kau lupakan, Shiro?"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak peduli."

"Benarkah? Apa jawabanmu akan tetap seperti itu setelah mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku tak peduli! Tugasku adalah untuk menangkapmu, aku tak peduli siapapun kau sebenarnya!" Aku melepaskan shikai.

"Soten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!"

Seperti biasa ia berkelit.

"Kau ... benar-benar ingin membunuhku ya?"

"Ya, aku ingin sekali!"

"Hm... begitu?"

Tak kusangka ia akan melepaskan zanpakutounya.

"Aku yakin selama ini, zanpakutou tipe es terkuat adalah milikmu bukan?"

"Ya."

"Tentu saja. Hyourinmaru adalah zanpakutou es yang terkuat. Aku bangga padamu."

"Jangan bertele-tele! Serang aku kalau kau berani!"

"Tenanglah, Shiro-chan. Aku memang akan menyerangmu."

"Shisen ni Ochiru... Yukihime..."

Langit yang cerah berubah gelap.

Bunga-bunga Sakura berguguran, rontok dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar.

Perlahan salju turun dan menutupi pandanganku. Tapi... ada yang aneh dengan salju ini. Aku bagaikan disedot kedalamnya.

"Apa yang.."

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemandangan hadir dihadapanku. Hari dimana Hallibel memotong lenganku. Rasa sakit dilenganku kembali terasa.

"Akh!"

Pemandangan berganti lagi. Hari dimana Aizen berkhianat, saat ia menebasku dan Hinamori. Kembali rasa sakit menderaku, kini bukan hanya dilengan, tapi juga di pundakku.

"Uakh!"

Lagi-lagi pemandangan berganti, hari dimana aku menghabisi Kusaka. Temanku...

"Selamat tinggal, Toshiro.."

"Tunggu, Kusaka!" aku terjatuh. Tak mampu menahan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhku.

Pemandangan berganti. Aku melihat tumpukan mayat dengan darah yang menggenang. Pemandangan yang pernah kulihat dalam mimpiku.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Tiba-tiba semua pemandangan itu lenyap. Yang ada hanya salju yang turun dan gadis itu. Masih berdiri didepanku.

"Bagaimana, Shiro? Sakit?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan...?" Napasku masih terengah-engah.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya diam disini kok."

"Tidak mungkin, tadi itu ilusi..."

"Bukan ilusi." Ia mendekatiku. Menatap mataku dengan matanya. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh bibirku.

"Rasa sakit yang kau alami itu semua nyata. Tidak melukai tubuhmu, tapi jiwamu. Membuatmu merasakan kembali, semua rasa sakit yang pernah kau alami."

"Bohong! Itu semua hanya ilusi! Aku pernah mengalaminya sewaktu melawan Aizen. Lagipula aku tak pernah melihat pemandangan yang terakhir itu. Itu hanya rekayasamu, kan!"

Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak... kau memang tidak melihatnya,tapi _aku_ melihatnya. Darahku yang juga mengalir didalam tubuhmu inilah yang menjadi saksi. Karena aku pernah melihatnya, _kau _juga. Hari itu. Hari dimana semuanya hancur, hari dimana semuanya lupa, tentang keberadaanku."

"Ap..."

"Hari dimana aku menghabisi semuanya. Semua orang yang mengenalmu, dan aku."

Aku terkejut.

"Jadi kau..."

"Aku membunuh semua orang di sebuah desa yang terlupakan. Rukongai, distrik 66.6."

"Jadi kau jugalah yang telah membunuh ayah dan ibu?"

Lama ia terdiam lalu dengan senyumannya yang khas, ia berkata.

"Ya, mahluk tak dibutuhkan, harus dihabisi."

"Keparat!" Aku melupakan semua rasa sakit yang kualami. Menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Orang ini, orang yang telah membuatku sengsara! Membuatku tak pernah merasakan apa itu kasih sayang orang tua! Mahluk keparat!

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" Ucapku lantang sambil terus menyerangnya. Sebuah seranganku berhasil mengenai perut sebelah kirinya. Darah mengalir dan jatuh diatas permukaan salju yang putih.

"Tidak. Bukan akan. Tapi kau _harus_ membunuhku. Hanya kau yang bisa, Shiro."

Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara menghabisinya. Berkali-kali aku menusuk dan menebasnya namun ia masih berdiri dan tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Kau takkan bisa membunuhku sekarang, Shiro."

Ia mengibaskan lengan kimononya yang sudah berubah warna, dari putih menjadi merah scarlet. Merah darah.

Saat aku hendak menyerangnya lagi, ia balik mengarahkan zanpakutounya padaku, membuat pipiku tergores sedikit.

"Sudah cukup. Aku memang bilang hanya kau yang bisa membunuhku. Namun bukan sekarang saatnya. Saat bulan purnama penuh, ketika kemampuan zanpakutoumu mencapai batas maksimal. Temuilah aku. Oh, atau mungkin aku yang akan menemuimu." Ia mengelap darah di wajahnya. Samar-samar kulihat sebuah tanda di tangan kirinya. Tadi tanda itu tak kelihatan karena tertutup lengan kimononya yang sangat panjang.

Pentagram.

Simbol perjanjian dengan iblis.

"Mana bisa aku membiarkan pembunuh sepertimu pergi begitu saja!"

Ia tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, sampai hari itu tiba. Takkan ada seorang pun yang mati. Aku takkan merepotkanmu."

Sayap hitamnya terbentang lebar. Lalu menutupi seluruh tubuh gadis itu, dan ia pun menghilang.

"_Kimi wo, ai wo anata ni..."_

Salju menghilang. Semuanya kembali seperti keadaan semula. Yang berbeda hanya gadis itu. Ia telah pergi. Tadi, aku tidak salah lihat bukan? Itu adalah pentagram. Apa yang membuatnya membuat perjanjian dengan iblis? Kenapa ia harus membunuh semua orang? Kenapa, ia harus membunuh ayah dan ibu? Kenapa ia tak membunuhku? Dan kenapa... ia tak bisa mati?

Aku menatap Sakura yang berguguran.

Kenapa tadi aku merasa sedikit enggan ketika menyerangnya? Aku benci dia! Tapi... kenapa? Apakah semua yang ia katakan itu benar? Benarkah itu kenyataannya? Kepalaku dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan.

* * *

Mata emerald itu menangis. Tapi siapa yang tahu?

"Memalukan sekali, tingkahmu ini." Sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Diamlah." Ia hanya duduk dan terdiam.

"Kau akan membiarkannya seperti itu?"

"Ya, harus. Maaf bila aku membuatmu kecewa."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pada dasarnya memang begitu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bulan purnama ya? Aku akan sangat menunggu saat itu."

"Ya..."

"Hari dimana kita takkan pernah bertemu lagi."

"Ya..."

"Apa kau takut?"

"Tidak..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena pada dasarnya, semua mahluk hidup harus mati."

"Huh, hukum Tuhan ya? Aku malas mendengarnya."

"Aku tahu."

Kedua mahluk itu terdiam. Hanya menatap Sakura yang berguguran.

"Maaf, Shiro..."

TBC

* * *

Hei hei...

Saya kembali!

Hohoho... belum klimax juga?

Maaf...

Belum-belum...

Ada saat dimana Hitsugaya nanti harus membuat pilihan.

Duh... saya ngomong apa sih?

Hm... judul chapter ini ngambil dari Bleach entah volume berapa saya lupa.

Turn Back the Pendulum

So, Review please?


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer : Bleach selamanya punya Tite Kubo

**Snow Memories **

**(Love, Blood, and Devil.)**

Sudah 2 minggu lewat dan tak ada yang terjadi.

Tak ada yang mati.

Sepertinya gadis itu menepati janjinya.

Itu membuatku sedikit tenang.

Aku memandang bulan.

Bentuk bulatnya hampir sempurna.

Sebentar lagi purnama.

Aku jadi teringat akan perkataan gadis itu.

"_Saat bulan purnama penuh. Disaat kemampuan zanpakutoumu mencapai batas maksimal, datanglah kehadapanku."_

Apa maksudnya?

Aku rasa ia meremehkanku dengan berkata seperti itu.

Tapi, kenapa ia tampak begitu berharap?

Kenapa ia nampak begitu senang ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan membunuhnya?

Seakan-akan ia adalah mahluk _abadi_ yang mengharapkan _kematian_.

Heh, aku dewa _kematian._

Itu sudah menjadi _tugasku._

Aku kembali menekuni tumpukan dokumen dihadapanku.

Matsumoto, seperti biasa sedang bersantai sambil minum sake.

"Matsumoto!"

* * *

"Hah… hah…. Akh!" Gadis itu meronta.

Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Membutakan matanya.

Menulikan telinganya.

Ia jatuh ke atas tanah yang keras.

Merayap sambil mencengkram erat dadanya.

"Ohok! Uhuk… Ukh!" Ia mulai memuntahkan darah segar.

"Hah…hah.."

Untuk sejenak, terlihat pupil _green turquoise_ itu berubah menjadi _scarlet_.

"_Kenapa kau berhenti?"_

"Aku… tidak akan… akh!" Ia terjatuh lagi.

"_Kau tahu aku menginginkannya_!"

"Berisik! Aku akan …. Menepati janjiku!"

"_Kau tahu akibatnya kalau menentangku, , bukan?"_

"Aku tak peduli! Akkkkhhhhh!"

Ia terjatuh. Benar- benar terjatuh. Ia mengerang dan merintih.

Perlahan ia berusaha untuk bangkit lagi.

Menahan setiap deraan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"Kau masih tetap keras kepala ya?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Ukh… Gre… ed…?"

Mahluk bersayap hitam itu mendekati gadis berambut seputih salju dihadapannya. Ia berjongkok tepat didepan gadis itu.

"Tebas aku."

"Jang…an… berlagak… bod..doh.. Greed…"

Gadis itu mengerang lagi.

"Aku tahu ini takkan banyak membantu. Tapi setidaknya ia akan senang kalau melihat darah bukan?"

"Aku… tak bisa… menebas..mu, Bodoh!"

Perlahan taring muncul dari sisi kanan dan kiri mulutnya. Ia mencengkram erat jubah si iblis.

"Akh…"

Iblis itu hanya menatap kasihan.

"Kalau begitu gigit aku. Itu takkan melukaiku terlalu fatal."

"Kau… AKHHHH!"

"Gigit aku bodoh!"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, gadis itu meraih leher si iblis dan menenggelamkan taringnya disana.

"Ukh…"

Gadis itu tak menghisap darahnya.

Ia hanya menikmati sensasi pekatnya darah yang mengalir dan membasahi mulutnya.

Merasakan euforia yang hanya bisa ia rasakan sendiri.

Setetes demi setetes, cairan kental itu jatuh ke bagian depan kimono putih yang ia kenakan.

Perlahan ia melepas gigitannya dan tertawa lepas.

Bagaikan baru saja mendapatkan hadiah terindah dalam hidupnya.

Ia terhempas ke hadapan si iblis yang masih berusaha untuk menutup luka yang ia buat.

"Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu, Greed."

Matanya telah kembali normal. Emerald yang berkilau.

"Kau memang bodoh. Sampai harus tersiksa begini demi bocah cebol itu."

"Dia tidak cebol. Dia masih kecil."

"Terserah. Kau memang selalu membelanya, kan?"

"Maafkan aku."

Perlahan ia bangkit. Dipegangnya tangan kiri si iblis yang menutup berusaha luka dilehernya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Gadis itu hanya terdiam. Ia memperhatikan bekas luka yang ia buat tadi.

"Lukanya dalam."

"Tidak penting. Mana mungkin aku tumbang hanya dengan gigitan kecil seperti ini."

Gadis itu menarik kembali tangannya. Tangan itu kemudian meraih zanpakutou di pinggangnya. Zanpakutou dengan ukuran normal dan bergagang putih. Dihiasi dengan ukiran kristal salju sebagai pembatasnya.

"Sreeett..." Zanpakutou itu terlihat berkilat tertimpa cahaya bulan. Ujungnya mengarah tepat pada leher si iblis.

"Hei apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

"Shisen ni Ochiru, Yukihime."

"Hei!"

* * *

"Akh!" Aku berteriak keras.

"Taichou!"

Dadaku sakit!

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mencakar- cakar rongga dadaku.

Nafasku mulai terengah-engah.

Seketika pandanganku menggelap.

Aku seakan-akan buta.

"Akhhhh...!" Aku hanya bisa berteriak.

Rasanya terlalu sakit!

Suara-suara menggema dikepalaku.

"_Dasar anak sial, seharusnya kau tak pernah dilahirkan!"_

"_Tidak, dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas segalanya!"_

"_Kau juga sama! Kau pikir kau bisa mengganti semuanya?"_

Sekarang semua itu tak hanya lagi dalam bentuk suara. Namun namapak seperti gambar slide yang diputar di kepalaku.

Tolong, siapapun tolong aku!

Sakit, aku tak tahan lagi!

Hinamori…!

Matsumoto….!

Kurosaki…!

Akkhhhh!

Sakit! Sakit! Sakit!

Yu… Yuki-nee…!

Perlahan rasa sakit itu memudar.

Gambar – gambar itu menghilang.

Suara- suara itu lenyap.

Digantikan dengan hawa dingin yang menyejukkan.

Rasa sejuk yang terasa tak asing bagiku.

"Taichou!" Suara Matsumoto terdengar samar- samar.

"A… apa yang terjadi?"

"Taichou~" Kulihat Matsumoto menangis. Ia tidak sendirian.

Saat itu, dihadapanku, duduklah Hinamori dan Unohana taichou. Baru kemudian kusadari aku tergeletak di lantai. Nampaknya aku jatuh saat berteriak tadi. Kupegang kembali dada sebelah kiriku, tempat jantungku berada. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang tersisa.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Hitsugaya taichou?"

"Ya. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Menurut Matsumoto, tadi anda berteriak-teriak tanpa alasan yang jelas sambil memegang kepala anda. Karena itu Matsumoto memanggil saya dan Hinamori yang kebetulan lewat. Kata Matsumoto, anda sudah beberapa kali bertingkah aneh seperti tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Hitsugaya taichou?" Tanya Unohana taichou berantai padaku.

"Shiro-chan, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinamori bertanya sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku. Sekaliteguk aku menghabiskannya.

"Terimakasih. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hitsugaya taichou. Ada baiknya anda memeriksakan kesehatan anda. Anda Nampak sangat pucat."

"Ini… tidak ada hubungannya dengan kesehatanku. Aku rasa ini karena kemunculan gadis itu…"

"Yuki?" Tanya Matsumoto.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Aku terperanjak kaget. Jangan-jangan….

"Saya hanya menebak-nebak. Karena tadi taichou selalu meneriakkan nama itu berulang-ulang."

"Siapa Yuki itu, Hitsugaya taichou?"

"Dia…"

Deg!

Perasaan apa ini?

Tenggorokanku seperti tercekat sesuatu.

Dan aku tahu, aku tak boleh membocorkan siapa dia pada mereka.

Gadis itu,

Hitsugaya Yuki,

Kakakku…

"Dia… dia… aku juga tak tahu."

"Jangan berbohong, Taichou."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pembohong?"

Aku menatap mereka bertiga.

Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Sudahlah, aku mau kembali kerja."

Tanganku ditarik seseorang.

Matsumoto.

"Tidak boleh. Taichou Nampak tidak sehat. Taichou belum boleh bekerja."

"Lepaskan aku Matsumoto. Kalau aku tidak menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu memangnya kau mau menyelesaikannya?"

"Biarlah saya yang mengerjakannya. Taichou harus istirahat." Katanya tegas.

"Aku…"

"Shiro-chan… Kumohon…." Hinamori menatapku sendu.

Mata hazelnya bergerak- gerak, seakan ingin menangis.

Aku jadi tidak tega.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hitsugaya taichou harus beristirahat penuh satu minggu ini dibawah pengawasan saya. Anda tidak boleh bekerja sama sekali. Kalau anda masih memaksakan diri juga, saya terpaksa bertindak tegas." Ancam Unohana taichou padaku.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

* * *

Aku benar- benar beristirahat.

Sesuatu yang tak pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku.

Atau seumur hidup _yang kuingat._

Ternyata istirahat itu jauh lebih sulit daripada yang kuduga.

Tidak boleh bekerja,

Tidak boleh bertarung,

Selalu dilayani,

Menyebalkan!

Aku mengintip ruang kerjaku. Sekedar mengecek apakah Matsumoto bekerja dengan baik. Kukira aku akan melihat tumpukan dokumen setinggi gunung, ternyata tidak.

Yang kulihat adalah Matsumoto yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan dokumen- dokumen yang biasanya kukerjakan. Hebat bukan?

"Hei Toushiro! Kenapa kau mengintip ruang kerjamu sendiri?"

"Kurosaki! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dihadapanku, menjulang mahluk oranye setengah hollow. Siapa lagi menurutmu?

"Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan. Sekalian menjengukmu. Rukia bilang kau sakit sampai harus ambil cuti 2 kali berturut-turut. Ternyata sehat begini kok."

Dia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Aku memang sehat. Mereka saja yang tak mengijinkanku bekerja."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah."

Aneh… Hei, kudengar kau berhasil mengalahkan monster itu ya? Siapa namanya? Snou… snow…"

"Snow White."

"Ah itu dia! Hebat kau, Toushiro."

"Dia bukan monster lagipula aku tidak mengalahkannya."

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja ia tak bisa mati."

"Tak bisa mati? Jangan-jangan dia Bounto?"

"Kurasa bukan. Tapi, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan iblis."

"Shiro-chan! Kenapa kau ada disini!"

"Suara seorang gadis mengagetkan kami berdua.

"Hi.. Hinamori."

"Sudah kubilang, kau harus istirahat kan. Eh Kurosaki-san apa kabar?"

"Baik."

"Shiro-chan, kau harus kembali ke kamarmu."

"Iya- iya aku tahu. Lagipula, panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou!"

* * *

Bruk!

Aku kembali kekamarku.

Memandang langit-langit kamar yang berwarna mahoni.

Yuki.

Benarkah kau kakakku?

Kenapa kau membunuh banyak orang?

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?

Apakah kau tak tahu betapa kesepiannya aku?

Kau itu jahat! Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa membencimu?

Kenapa aku malah merasa kasihan padamu?

Kenapa?

Jendela terkuak,

Angin sepoi berhembus.

Membawa harumnya wangi rumput yang baru dipotong.

Aku terbuai dan tertidur.

* * *

"Uhhh…" Aku terbangun ditengah malam.

Mataku terbuka perlahan.

Dingin sekali…

Kutatap jendela kamarku yang tadi nampaknya lupa kututup.

Eh, apakah mataku salah?

Sebuah siluet nampak duduk di sana.

Perlahan makin jelas.

Nampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tengah menatapku.

Walaupun masih samar, aku dapat melihatnya.

Mata merah dan sayap hitam.

Aku terlonjak dan sadar.

Iblis!

"Hei, sudah bangun rupanya."

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Siapa aku tidaklah penting. Yang penting adalah siapa _kau."_

Cepat kuraih Hyourinmaru yang tergeletak begitu saja disudut kamar.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Hanya ingin melihatmu saja." Ia turun dan menatap seisi kamarku.

"Tak ada permen, tak ada mainan. Hmm… mungkin dia benar."

Kuacungkan Hyourinmaru padanya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Baiklah, namaku Greed. Aku ini iblis, kau puas?"

"Apakah gadis itu yang menyuruhmu kemari?"

"Gadis itu?"

"Yuki. Kakakku."

"Oh, benar. Kukira kau akan memanggilnya Onee-chan."

"Tidak mungkin."

Ia tersenyum licik. Memperlihatkan taringnya yang nampak tajam.

"Kasihan sekali dia. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukmu tapi kau sama sekali tak memperdulikannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Laki-laki itu mendekatiku dan duduk dihadapanku. Mata rubynya menatap mataku.

_"Kau itu sudah mati. Kakakmu menghidupkanmu kembali dengan ditukar dengan dirinya sendiri."_

TBC~

Lala~

Turun peringkat jadi rated T!

Yah nanti kayanya bakal naek lagi ke rated M.

So review please?

Sebentar lagi Mii hiatus lho! :)


	4. End of the Angel

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo lho! Yuki dan Greed itu OC saya lho!

**Snow Memories 4**

**(End of the Angel)**

**(Yuki POV)**

"Ukkkhhh…."

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku.

Hari nampak hampir terang.

Matahari mulai terbit.

"Greed…?"

Aku mencari sosok iblis yang baru kusembuhkan tadi.

Kemana sih dia?

Baru juga lukanya menutup, dia sudah keluyuran.

Dasar baka!

Kutatap langit yang berwarna kemerahan sembari menyenderkan tubuhku pada pohon flamboyant yang rindang.

Kubelai hamparan rumput tempatnya duduk tadi.

Sudah dingin.

Ia sudah lama pergi.

"Hahhh…"

Aku menghela napas.

Semoga ia tidak pergi ke tempat Shiro.

Bukan.

_Dia Hitsugaya taichou._

Aku tak boleh memanggilnya Shiro lagi.

Dia sudah bukan milikku.

Entah sudah berapa lama tak kudengar ia berkata,

"Yuki-nee jelek, Yuki-nee jahat, Yuki-nee baka, Yuki-nee…"

Hahaha….

Benar.

Aku tak pantas lagi dipanggil kakak.

Kakak mana yang tega menggantungkan nyawa adiknya sendiri pada iblis?

Aku mengenggam erat zanpakutouku.

"Toushiro…"

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"A… apa?" Hitsugaya nampak kaget.

Ia menatap iblis yang tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Perlu kuulang? Kau itu sudah _mati_. Kakakmu menghidupkanmu kembali dengan bayaran yang setimpal."

"Bayaran yang setimpal?"

"Mata dibayar mata. Untuk menghidupkan 1 orang, diperlukan nyawa lain sebagai penggantinya. Dan ia menawarkan hal yang sangat menarik."

Hitsugaya mulai tenang. Ia menyarungkan kembali zanpakutounya.

"Apa yang ia berikan padamu?"

Iblis itu asyik menatap jam pasir di meja tulis Hitsugaya.

"Apa ya? Dia menawarkan dua hal padaku. Dirinya sendiri atau…."

"atau?"

"Seluruh warga desanya."

Hitsugaya terperanjat.

Inikah arti perkataan Yuki waktu itu?

"Warga desa?

"Kurasa ia sudah mengatakannya padamu kan?"

"Dia hanya berkata, bahwa ia telah membunuh seluruh warga di sebuah desa , Rukongai selatan distrik 6,66 Saitenshi **(1).** Dia tidak pernah memberitahu alasannya."

Iblis itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Repot kalau harus menjelaskannya padamu. Lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri."

"Bagai…" Belum sempat Hitsugaya bertanya, iblis itu telah mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat. Membuat kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali kesana. Kau harus melihatnya sendiri. "

Tiba-tiba, tangan iblis itu berpendar merah. Hitsugaya merasakan kepalanya mulai sakit. Sakit sekali.

Sakit.

Sakit .

Sakit….

"AKHHHH…!" Ia pingsan.

Iblis itu menahan tubuh Hitsugaya yang ambruk didepannya.

Ia menatap wajah kapten mungil itu.

Ditepuknya kepala si kapten yang tertutupi rambut sewarna salju.

"Dia tak mengijinkanku untuk menceritakan segalanya padamu. Tapi kau harus tahu, betapa ia harus menderita demi kamu…."

* * *

"Nyuut…"

"Ukkhh…"

Yuki mencengkram erat kepalanya. Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali….

"Greed…. Dasar baka…."

* * *

_**Rukongai Selatan, distrik 6,66. Saitenshi.**_

Gadis itu berlari kecil.

Ia memeluk beberapa tangkai bunga daffodil .

Langkah kecil itu semakin dipercepat.

"Hari ini ibu akan melahirkan."

Sesampainya dirumah, ia segera memasuki kamar ibunya. Dilihatnya sang ibu yang tengah berjuang menahan rasa sakit diperutnya. Disamping sang ibu, nampak seorang bidan tua yang memberi petunjuk pada ibunya.

Yuki kecil hampir menangis melihat wajah sang ibu yang nampak kesakitan. Ia tak tahu kalau melahirkan rasanya akan sesakit itu. Tiba- tiba, seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan.

"Yuki, kamu tunggu disini ya. Jangan kemana-mana." Kata pria tampan berambut putih dan bermata _blue diamond_ itu padanya.

"Tapi… Yuki mau sama ibu…" Rengeknya manja.

Hitsugaya Kei menatap malaikat kecilnya itu penuh sayang dan memeluknya.

"Iya, tapi nanti ya. Sekarang kita doakan saja supaya ibu dan adik baru Yuki selamat."

Yuki kecil mengangguk senang.

Ia sangat sayang pada ayahnya.

Ayah selalu memeluknya jika ia sedang sedih. Walaupun jarang dirumah, ayah selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya. Ayahnya adalah yang terbaik. Begitulah pikir Yuki kecil selalu.

"Eh ini untuk ibu?" Tanya Kei sembari mengambil setangkai bunga daffodil yang tadi dibawa Yuki.

"Iya, Yuki mau kasih ke ibu!"

"Kenapa bunga ini?" Tanya Kei lagi.

"Soalnya bunga ini ada dibaju ayah. Ibu sayang ayah, jadi ibu pasti suka bunga ayah!" Katanya sambil menunjuk lambang daffodil di lengan ayahnya.

Kei tersenyum. Ia tahu putri sulungnya ini memang sangat pintar.

Yuki naik keatas pangkuan ayahnya. Ia mengamati benda panjang yang tersarung aman dipinggang sang ayah.

"Ayah, ini apa? Tanya Yuki.

"Oh… Ehmm ini namanya zanpakutou, Yuki. Ayah memakai ini kalau sedang bekerja."

"Zanpakutou? Yuki boleh punya?"

"Hehehe… iya, tapi kalau Yuki sudah besar. Nanti kalau Yuki sudah besar, Yuki boleh jadi shinigami seperti ayah baru Yuki boleh punya zanpakutou." Jawab si ayah dengan sabar.

"Yuki mau jadi shinigami yang hebat seperti ayah!"

"He, kalau begitu. Siapa nama ayah Yuki?"

"Ayah Yuki adalah Hitsugaya Kei! Fukutaichou divisi 10 Gotei 13." Katanya bersemangat.

"Pintar. Kamu dapat nilai 10, Yuki."

"Ayah dapat 100!"

"Hahaha…"

Ayah dan anak itu bercengkrama dengan akrab. Sesekali, tangan Kei menepuk kepala putri sulungnya itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tangisan dari kamar ibunya. Tangisan bayi.

"Hore! Adik sudah lahir!" Yuki bergegas menuju kamar ibunya. Kei mengikuti dari belakang.

Dikamar ibunya, nampak Hitsugaya Rin tengah mengatur napasnya. Ia nampak kelelahan namun sangat bahagia.

Si bidan membersihkan tubuh bayi mungil tersebut dengan air hangat dan menyerahkannya pada Rin.

"Bayi laki-laki yang sehat." Katanya.

Yuki memandang 'mahluk' kecil dalam buaian ibunya itu. Begitu mungilnya? Ia berpikir apakah ia juga sekecil itu saat lahir?

Rin menyerahkan bayi laki-laki itu pada sang ayah. Bayi itu sudah berhenti menangis. Namun matanya masih terpejam.

Kei menggendong anak keduanya penuh sayang. Setelah 9 bulan**(2)** menunggu akhirnya anak itu lahir dengan selamat.

Tapi….

Shinigami sehebat Kei pasti tahu.

Anak itu bukan anak biasa.

Entah darimana datangnya, anak itu memancarkan aura yang sangat kuat dan…_ dingin._

Yuki kecil menatap ayahnya yang nampak termenung.

Kei tersenyum padanya.

"Yuki mau gendong adik?" Tanyanya.

"Ehmm… Iya…" Jawab Yuki malu-malu.

Kei menyerahkan bayi mungil itu pada Yuki.

Ia membuai adik kecil itu perlahan.

Perlahan, mata kecil itu terbuka.

Emerald.

Warna yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Yuki dan ibunya.

"Yuki mau kasih nama untuk adik baru?" Tanya Rin padanya.

"Nama?"

Yuki menatap wajah adiknya sekali lagi.

Adiknya itu memiliki rambut putih. Sama seperti dia dan ayahnya.

"Shiro…" Gumamnya.

"Ya?"

"Toushiro. Nama adik Yuki adalah Toushiro." Katanya riang.

Kei dan Rin saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang nama adik baru adalah Toushiro." Kata Kei.

Yuki tersenyum. Ditatapnya wajah adiknya penuh sayang.

"Shiro-chaaan…"

TBC~

* * *

(1) Anooo… Saitenshi itu singkatan dari Saigo no Tenshi yang artinya Akhir dari Malaikat. ^^

Kenapa saya ngasih nama gitu? Iseng aja. (Ditabok) Oh ya, distrik 6, 66 itu nggak ada lho! Saya bikin nama distrik 6,66 supaya ga ada yang nyamain. (gimana jelasinnya ya? Ya begitulah ^^)

(2) Lama shinigami mengandung itu kaya manusia nggak ya? Yah sama-samain aja. ^^

* * *

Wuooo….

Selese juga chap 4.

Maaf nunggunya lama ya ^^

Saya baru pulih dari hiatus.

So review please?

NB : Bagi yg nungguin fic Hitsugaya Merrit, sabar ya. Masih dalam masa pembuatan. ^^


	5. A Day to Remember

**Thanks banget buat kalian yang selalu setia mendukung fic yang nyata-nyata ga mungkin ini ya ^^**

**Bahkan sampai di fave…**

**Aih senangnya!**

**Yup, cekidot2

* * *

**

**Snow Memories 5**

Ini masih dalam masa lalunya Shiro lho!

.

.

.

.

"Shiro, ayo pulang!" Yuki memanggil adiknya yang tengah asyik bermain di taman ilalang belakang rumah mereka.

"Tidak mau! Aku masih mau main!" Balas sang adik dari dalam semak.

"Shiro…~" Panggil Yuki gemas.

"Bweeek! Yuki-nee jelek!"

Yuki menyusul Toushiro dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu.

"Nah, ketemu kau Shiro-chan!"

"Ikh!" Toushiro kelihatan kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ada apa, Shiro-chan?"

"Jangan panggil aku Shiro-chan, Bakayuki!"

"Hei, berani ya!"

Yuki melempar Toushiro ke udara.

"Waaaa… tinggi!" Pekik Toushiro senang.

"Hehehe…"

Yuki menangkap adiknya tepat sebelum ia jatuh ketanah.

"Ayo kita pulang, Toushiro."

Toushiro mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Selamat datang!" Balas sebuah suara dari dalam

"Ibu!" Toushiro turun dari gendongan Yuki.

Sang ibu tersenyum dan menggendongnya.

"Bagaimana mainnya, Shiro? Senang?"

Toushiro tersenyum manja.

"Iya! Tadi Yuki-nee melemparku tinggi- tinggi!"

Rin mendelik pada Yuki.

Yuki hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil bergumam.

"Maaf…."

"Ya sudahlah. Hari ini ayah kalian pulang. Cepat mandi sana."

""Eh, ayah akan pulang?" Yuki nampak kaget.

Toushiro bertepuk tangan.

"Iya."

"Hore!"

.

.

.

.

**Sore hari~**

"Hai semuanya, apa kabar?" Kata Kei dari pintu.

"Ayah!" Toushiro dan Yuki bergegas menyongsong ayah mereka.

"Hehehe… kalian nampak sehat ya."

Kei menggendong Toushiro dan beranjak ke dalam. Yuki mengikuti dari belakang.

"Aku pulang." Sapa Kei pada Rin. Rin tersenyum.

"Selamat datang."

Kei mengecup kening Rin sejenak.

Laki-laki itu lantas duduk di kursi ruang makan. Toushiro duduk dipangkuannya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Rin melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah sering ia katakan sembari meletakkan segelas teh panas di hadapan suaminya.

"Terimakasih."

Kei meminum sedikit teh buatan istrinya dan kemudian melanjutkan.

"Seperti biasa. Menjadi fukutaichou itu memang lumayan repot."

Mereka berbincang- bincang sejenak.

Sesekali, terdengar tawa Toushiro dan Yuki saat ayah mereka menceritakan pengalamannya selama bekerja.

"Huahmmmm…" Toushiro menguap lebar. Ia terlihat mengantuk.

Kei tersenyum sambil memandang wajah putera pertamanya itu.

"Toushiro ngantuk?" Tanyanya.

Toushiro mengangguk.

"Yuki, ajak adikmu tidur, ya." Kata Kei.

"Baik ayah." Yuki mengambil Toushiro dari pangkuan ayahnya.

"Ayo Shiro. Kita tidur."

Yuki menuntun adiknya menuju kamar mandi. Baru kemudian kekamar mereka yang terletak disudut ruangan.

Dari korden kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit, Yuki memandang ayahnya yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya.

Ayahnya tampan.

Mata biru lautnya nampak serasi dengan warna rambutnya yang silver.

Meskipun masih kecil, Yuki telah tahu banyak tentang ayahnya.

Dulu, ayahnya adalah seorang bangsawan.

Putera pertama keluarga Shiryuu.

Tapi, ayahnya membuang semua gelar dan kehormatan yang ia miliki demi wanita yang dicintainya.

Hitsugaya Rin.

Ibunya.

Seorang gadis dari keluarga yang biasa saja.

Yuki balik menatap ibunya.

Ibunya cantik.

Rambutnya hitam panjang sepunggung.

Ia memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Toushiro dan Yuki.

Hijau emerald.

Sesekali ibunya terbatuk- batuk kecil

Yuki menghela nafas.

Ibunya memang sakit-sakitan.

Paru-paru yang berlubang serta jantung yang lemah.

Kurang apalagi?

Yuki mengubah posisinya dan menatap adiknya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Toushiro.

Gabungan antar sikap tegas ibunya dan kehebatan sang ayah.

Yuki tersenyum.

"Kami-sama. Terimakasih atas segalanya." Doa Yuki kecil.

Iapun tertidur disamping adiknya.

* * *

**~Krad Hikari vi Titania~**

**Present**

**Snow Memories 5**

" A Day to Remember"

(_I hate everyone_)

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo donk!

_Semuanya begitu damai sampai hari itu tiba..._

.

.

.

"Groaaarrrr!" Seekor hollow mengamuk dan menghancurkan beberapa bangunan di Soul Society.

"Cepat! Sebar pasukan kearah yang berbeda!" Perintah Isshin pada semua bawahannya.

"Baik!"

Seluruh pasukan battalion 10 menyebar.

Bersatu melawan hollow yang ukurannya dua kali lipat tubuh mereka.

Hujan turun dengan deras.

Kei mengeluarkan shikainya.

"Senkai! Kurouzu!"

Pusaran air berwarna hitam pekat keluar dan menyerang hollow itu. Membuatnya terjatuh.

"Bagus, Kei!" Kata Isshin.

"Terimakasih, Kurosaki-taichou!"

Sejenak terlihat mereka telah menang.

Hollow itu tergeletak tak berdaya.

Tapi...

"Ukh..." Kei mencengkram dadanya.

"Kei?" Isshin mendekati fukutaichounya itu.

"Men...jauh... Taichou..kkkhh..."

"A...apa..."

"MENJAUH...!" Teriak Kei.

Kei mengambil zanpakutounya. Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah otaknya sendiri.

"Senkai, Kurouzu!" Ia menyerang Isshin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kei!" Isshin bergerak menjauh.

Ia kemudian menyadari.

Sebuah benda mirip sulur menancap dipunggung Kei. Benda itu tersambung dengan tubuh hollow yang tergeletak ditanah.

"Taichou, awas!" Kei menyerangnya lagi.

Lautan hitam itu berusaha menenggelamkan Isshin.

Membenamkannya kedalam kegelapan tanpa dasar.

"Cih, sial!" Isshin berusaha menghindar.

Para pasukan yang lain hanya bisa diam. Mereka tahu kalau mereka ikut campur dalam pertarungan itu mereka sendiri pasti akan mati.

Kei berusaha mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali. Tapi tetap gagal. Sulur itu menancap makin dalam. Kesadarannya hilang perlahan.

"Ta...ta...ichou! Bbbunuh a...ku...!"

Kei berkata sambil menyerang Isshin untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Jangan bodoh, Kei!" Bentak Isshin.

"Ku...ku...mohon... a... aku... tidak bisa... men..nahannnya ... lag..gii. Akh...!"

"Kei!"

Kei mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangannya nyalang. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Gyahahahaha...!"

Ia pun mulai menyerang seluruh pasukan battalion 10.

"Gya!"

"Uakh!"

"Taichouuuu..."

"Akhh.."

Isshin menutup matanya. Digenggamnya Engetsu miliknya erat.

"Maaf, Kei..."

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

.

.

.

"Srassshhhh.."

Hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Membuat warga Saitenshi memilih untuk berlindung didalam rumah mereka yang hangat dan nyaman.

"Ibu, hujan hari ini deras sekali, ya. " Kata Yuki sembari menatap titik-titik air pada jendela.

Ibunya yang tengah menyulam hanya mengangguk kecil, pandangannya terarah pada kamar Toushiro yang terbuka. Nampak Toushiro tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Yuki memegang dadanya. Entah mengapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

Hujan kali ini begitu aneh.

Semuanya jadi terlalu _gelap_.

Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat pohon _Persik_ di sebelah jalan.

"Tok tok tok."

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah mereka diketuk.

Rin bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Yuki hanya memperhatikan dari samping jendela.

"Permisi."

Sebuah suara menyapa dari balik pintu.

"Iya, sebentar."

"Cklek."

Didepan pintu, Nampak Isshin dan beberapa pasukannya. Mereka basah kuyup.

"Ah, Kurosaki taichou. Silahkan masuk." Rin membungkuk ketika mengetahui bahwa tamu yang datang adalah mantan atasannya dulu.

"Hahaha... tidak usah sungkan begitu."

Rin bangkit dan menatap Isshin. Tubuh Isshin penuh luka.

"Emmm... sebenarnya ada apa ya, Kurosaki-taichou?"

Wajah Isshin mendadak murung.

"Maaf..."

"Eh?"

Pasukan dibelakangnya membuka jalan.

Nampak sesosok tubuh tak bergerak dalam tandu.

"Kei, terkena serangan hollow aneh saat bertugas. Aku terpaksa membunuhnya. Maafkan aku..." Isshin bersujud dihadapan Rin.

Begitu pula seluruh pasukannya.

"Kami tak bisa menolong Hitsugaya-fukutaichou. Maafkan kami!"

Rin terbelalak. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai begitu tahu suaminya telah tewas.

Yuki melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju jasad sang ayah.

Diguncangnya tubuh ayahnya yang sudah dingin dan mengeras.

"Ayah, bangun dong. Katanya besok kita mau jalan-jalan. Katanya mau beliin Yuki kimono baru. Ayah... ayah..."

Perasaan Isshin semakin trenyuh melihat pemandangan itu.

Ia menunduk semakin dalam..

"Ayah... ayah..."Airmata Yuki menetes.

Satu-persatu membasahi wajah pucat ayahya.

"Ayaaaaahhhhhh...!"

Yuki menangis.

Teriakannya menarik perhatian sebagian warga Saitenshi yang belum tidur.

Rin sendiri menangis sesenggukan didepan pintu.

Isshin merasa semakin bersalah.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyadari sesuatu.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih terdiam membeku dipintu kamarnya. Pandang matanya terarah pada kakaknya yang tengah menangis meraung-raung.

Ia tidak menangis.

Hanya terdiam.

Membeku bagai patung kaca.

Hujan semakin deras.

Seakan ikut berduka atas perginya seorang yang sangat berharga...

.

.

.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian.**

"Toushiro... kau dimana?" Yuki berteriak memanggil adiknya.

"He...eh.." Balas Toushiro malas dari belakang rumah mereka.

" Hei, sedang apa kau disini. Shiro? Kenapa tidak bermain dengan yang lain?"

Toushiro memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa menurut kakak mereka mau bermain denganku?" Tanyanya sinis.

Yuki mengerutkan alis.

Ia melupakan sesuatu.

Semenjak ayah mereka meninggal, semuanya berubah.

Orang-orang yang dulu menaruh hormat pada mereka berbalik menjauhi mereka.

Setiap kali mereka berpapasan dengan orang-orang didesa, orang-orang itu akan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah mereka sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Hii.. anak monster.. hush hush..."

Para orangtua pun melarang anak-anak mereka untuk bergaul dengan Yuki dan Toushiro.

Yuki sendiri bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa?

Apa karena ayah mereka yang 'bangsawan' sudah tidak ada?

Apa karena rambut putih mereka?

Atau karena mata emerald mereka?

Apa yang salah?

Apa karena mereka _berbeda_?

Sudahlah.

Lebih baik berpura-pura tuli bukan?

Yuki termenung.

Sebenarnya da hal yang ingin ia katakan pada ...

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Yuki, Toushiro membuka suara.

"Ada apa Yuki-nee?"

"Eh?"

"Yuki-nee mau bilang sesuatu kan?"

"Enggg... Itu..."

"Tentang keberangkatan Yuki-nee ke akademi?"

Yuki tersentak.

"Benarkan?" Lanjut Toushiro tanpa menatap wajah kakaknya.

Yuki menunduk. Ia memang sangat ingin pergi ke akademi. Ia ingin jadi shinigami yang hebat seperti ayahnya.

Tapi.

Dia takut kalau harus meninggalkan ibunya dan Toushiro. Penyakit ibunya semakin parah, tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri bekerja.

Toushiro juga sama.

Ia tak mempunyai seorang pun teman.

Salahkah kalau Yuki merasa gelisah?

"Tidak apa, Yuki-nee pergi saja. Biar aku yang menjaga ibu."

"Mana mungkin, Toushiro." Desah Yuki pelan.

"Heh, Yuki-nee meremehkan aku?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Kalau begitu satu tahun."

"Eh?"

Toushiro mengarahkan kelingkingnya pada Yuki.

"Yuki-nee harus sudah lulus dari akademi setelah satu tahun. Selama itu akulah yang akan menjaga ibu. Setelah itu, Yuki-nee harus jadi shinigami yang hebat seperti ayah. Janji?" Ucapnya panjang lebar.

Yuki tersenyum tipis. Dikaitkannya jarinya sendiri pada kelingking Toushiro.

"Ya, aku janji."

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Yuki mengacak-acak rambut Toushiro.

"Apaan sih!"

"Hehe..."

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Yuki berangkat ke akademi.

Toushiro memandang tubuh langsing kakaknya dari ejauhan.

"Hati-hati, Onee-san."

* * *

**~Krad Hikari vi Titania~

* * *

**

**Selama di akademi.**

Yuki belajar dengan tekun.

Tak pernah sehari pun ia menyia-nyiakan waktunya.

Belajar dan berlatih.

Itulah yang ia lakukan setiap hari.

Dan hasilnya, 1 tahun kemudian dia telah lulus dengan nilai terbaik.

Gotei 13 telah merekrutnya sebagai anggota pasukan batalion 6.

Kursi ketiga.

"Selamat datang di batalion 6, Hitsugaya." Sapa Kuchiki Ginrei padanya.

"Terimakasih, Kuchiki taichou." Yuki membungkuk pada kapten barunya.

Yuki memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Nampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam menatapnya tajam.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Yuki menunduk.

Ia merasa segan untuk bertatapan dengan cucu taichou, sekaligus orang yang berada dikedudukan yang sama dengannya itu.

Orang-orang didalam ruangan itu membuatnya tegang.

Tapi kemudian, sesuatu membuatnya tersenyum.

Beberapa hari lagi...

Ia akan pulang.

* * *

**~Krad Hikari vi Titania~**

"Ibu, aku pulang!" Toushiro memasuki rumahnya sambil menenteng sebuah bungkusan plastik.

"Uhuk...uhuk...ya..." Balas ibunya dari dalam. Toushiro menghampiri ibunya.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa?" Ia mengusap-usap punggung ibunya. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, ibu tidak apa-apa kok."

"Aku membeli taiyaki untuk ibu. Makanlah." Toushiro memberikan bungkusan itu pada ibunya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Rin pada anaknya yang tengah menuang air ke dalam gelas.

Toushiro menggeleng.

"Nanti saja.

Rin membuka bungkusan itu. Nampak dua potong taiyaki yang masih hangat. Diambilnya satu dan diserahkan pada Toushiro.

"Ibu tidak mau makan sebelum kau makan, Toushiro."

Toushiro menerima taiyaki itu dan menatap ibunya.

"Terimakasih."

"Selamat makan."

Mereka melahap makanannya dalam diam.

"Kapan ya, kakakmu akan pulang?"

Toushiro hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Toushiro mengenang kembali semua tentang kakaknya.

Seperti apa dia sekarang?

Apa dia telah lulus dari akademi?

Apa dia telah menjadi shinigami yang hebat seperti ayah mereka?

Jujur, dia agak takut ketika kakaknya pergi.

Ia selalu bergantung pada kakaknya.

Hanya satu hal yang teringat jelas tentang kakaknya.

Kakaknya selalu melindunginya.

Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, Yuki lebih memilih keselamatan Toushiro daripada dirinya sendiri.

Yuki lebih memilih melukai dirinya sendiri daripada membiarkan Toushiro terluka.

Begitulah kakaknya.

Toushiro tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa Toushiro?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ibu."

**~Krad Hikari vi Titania~**

Yuki berjalan pelan. Bibir mungilnya bersiul-siul.

Sesekali, angin sepoi meniup-niup rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai.

Ia terus berjalan. Menyusuri kembali jalannya pulang kerumah.

Kembali ke Saitenshi untuk mengunjungi ibu dan adiknya. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada kaptennya, Kuchiki Ginrei yang bersedia memberinya cuti selama tiga hari.

Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Lalalala..."

.

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap. Toushiro mempercepat langkahnya.

Tadi, ia pergi untuk membeli obat ibunya. Namun sialnya, semua toko tutup. Terpaksa ia pergi ke distrik lain.

Dikejauhan, nampak rumah yang telah ia tempati selama bertahun-tahun. Rumah sederhana yang penuh dengan bunga lily.

Rumahnya nampak gelap.

Hatinya semakin cemas.

"AKHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ibu..."

Toushiro mendengar jeritan ibunya. Dilemparkannya bungkusan obat itu dan didobraknya pintu rumah.

"Ib..."

Toushiro terbelalak.

Ibunya tergeletak berlumuran darah disudut ruangan.

Tubuhnya penuh luka.

Sementara itu, tiga orang lelaki nampak sedang mencoba kabur dari jendela.

Toushiro tak berkata apa-apa.

Pandangannya gelap.

Yuki menatap rumahnya dari kejauhan. Rumahnya masih sama seperti dulu.

Perasaan rindu menyeruak dalam hatinya.

Tapi ada yang ganjil.

Kenapa rumahnya nampak begitu gelap?

Apa ibunya lupa menyalakan lampu?

Tidak mungkin.

Yuki makin tidak tenang sewaktu merasakan '_sesuatu_' yang begitu dingin dari dalam rumahnya.

Aneh.

Pintu rumahnya terbuka.

"Ibu... Toushiro..."

"Sreshhh.." Ia merasa menginjak sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang basah dan lengket.

"Darah."

Kakinya menyentuh sesuatu yang berat, 3 buah mayat yang nampak mengenaskan. Tubuh mereka tercabik-cabik dengan sadisnya.

Ia meraba-raba dalam gelap. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Hu...nghh...huk..huk.."

"Shi..Shiro..?" Yuki menemukan Toushiro terduduk disudut. Wajahnya nampak ketakutan.

"Yu…Yuki-nee…" Toushiro memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan memelas.

"A..apa yang terjadi, Shiro?" Yuki mencengkram pundak adik satu-satunya itu. Saat itulah ia sadar.

Kedua tangan Toushiro penuh darah.

Toushiro memegang kepalanya.

"A..a aku tidak tahu… Tiba-tiba saja…"

Yuki mulai mengerti keadaan saat itu.

Adiknyalah yang telah membunuh orang-orang itu.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah pintu tedengar jeritan.

"Kyaaaa! Pembunuhannnnn!"

Yuki terkejut. Tapi terlanjur sudah, tetangganya itu telah berlari keluar. Sebentar lagi orang-orang akan berkumpul disini.

Ditariknya Toushiro menuju lemari baju tua disana. Ia mendorong Toushiro masuk ke dalamnya.

"Yu..Yuki-nee.."

Yuki memandang adiknya itu kasihan. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kenapa ibunya tergeletak tak bernyawa dan kenapa adiknya membunuh orang-orang itu. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu.

Toushiro tidak boleh tertangkap.

Ia menatap Toushiro lekat-lekat dan mulai berbicara.

"Dengar Toushiro. Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan keluar dari dalam sini. Kau mengerti kan? Biar kakak yang mengurus semuanya. Kau tidak boleh keluar. Ingat itu baik-baik, Shiro."

Toushiro menggenggam tangan kakaknya.

"Jangan pergi."

Yuki balas menggenggam tangan adiknya.

"Tenanglah. Aku pasti kembali."

Ia menutup pintu lemari itu tepat saat beberapa orang yang membawa obor mendatangi rumah mereka.

"Itu dia pembunuhnya!" Jerit tetangga yang tadi memergokinya sambil menunjuk ke arah Yuki.

Yuki hanya tersenyum licik. Berakting dengan sukses sebagai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Benar. Kau mau apa?"

"Tangkap dia!" Perintah seorang pria bertampang sangar.

Beberapa orang menangkapnya.

Yuki tidak melawan.

Salah seorang dari mereka merebut zanpakutounya.

Kedua tangannya diikat dengan tali.

"Kita bawa dia ke Alun-alun desa!" Seru pria tadi.

Orang-orang itu menyeret Yuki.

Toushiro memandang takut-takut dari celah dilemari itu.

TBC

* * *

Apa kabar readers tercinta?

Wah, sudah lama sekali mii ga ngapdet fic ini yah…

Hehehehe

Oya, Isshin itu dulunya taichou divisi apa?

Mii ga tau.

Jadinya pinjem dulu deh pake di divisi 10 XDDD

Review please?

* * *

: Meshi-chan: he? Masa sih? Hehehe mii Cuma ngambil nama seven sins nya aja kok ^^

Sisanya imagine mii sendiri ^^

Thx reviewnya ya all ^^


	6. Evil Smile

Disclaimer: Bleach disini bukan pemutih pakaian.

Tapi manga karyanya Tite Kubo lho!

* * *

**Snow Memories 6 **

"Cuit…Cuit…"

Toushiro terbangun.

Langit nampak gelap.

Mendung.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Yu…Yuki-nee?"

Ia segera keluar dari dalam lemari pakaian itu.

Dilihatnya ceceran darah masih membekas dimana-mana.

Ternyata semua itu bukan mimpi.

Toushiro menutup hidungnya.

Ia ingin muntah.

Beberapa langkah kaki mendekat. Ia segera bersembunyi dibalik pintu.

Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan orang-orang itu.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak. Katanya, si Yuki bakal dihukum penggal lho!"

"Masa?"

"Iya, aku dengar dia bakal dihukum di alun-alun desa."

"Wah, seru tuh. Kesana yuk!"

Mereka pergi.

Toushiro terbelalak.

"Hukum …. Penggal…?"

Hujan turun dengan deras.

Langit bertambah gelap.

Ia teringat kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Hari ayah mereka meninggal.

Keadaannya persis seperti hari ini.

_Hujan_.

_Gelap._

**_Kematian._**

Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Tidak akan."

Ia berlari dengan kencang.

Menembus derasnya hujan.

Tak peduli berapa kali ia terjatuh karena terantuk batu adas.

Kakinya yang berdarah tak dihiraukannya.

"Cih, apa-apaan ini. Kenapa Yuki-nee harus menerima hukuman atas perbuatan yang kulakukan? Tenanglah, Yuki-nee. Takkan kubiarkan siapapun melukaimu!"

* * *

"Hitsugaya Yuki, kau tahu kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya kepala desa pada gadis itu. Gadis yang kedua tangannya diikat tali. Rantai terkalung dilehernya.

"Aku telah membunuh. Karena itu aku harus dihukum."

"Itu benar, dan apa kau tahu apa hukumanmu?"

"Aku tahu, hukuman yang layak bagi seorang pembunuh sepertiku hanyalah hukuman mati."

"Ya, dan kau akan dihukum gantung."

"Aku mengerti."

Gadis itu dibawa ke alun-alun desa, semua orang memandangnya dengan jijik. Anak-anak melempar batu kearahnya tapi ia tak peduli. Yang terpikirkan olehnya hanya satu hal.

"_Apabila Toushiro selamat, itu sudah cukup."_

Ia tersenyum miris. Tubuhnya mulai terluka terkena lemparan batu. Kulitnya robek, darah mengalir perlahan. Sakit dan perih mulai menjalar, tapi apa pedulinya?

Ia naik ke atas panggung, tali di kedua tangannya dilepas. Ia bersiap menghadapi kematian yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah teriakan yang cukup keras mengangetkan semua orang.

"LEPASKAN KAKAKKU!"

"Apa, siapa itu yang berani mengganggu proses pengadilan?" Si kepala desa bertanya-tanya.

"Toushiro, apa yang kau lakukan. Pergi dari sini!" Pekik gadis itu.

Toushiro berusaha naik ke atas panggung itu. Beberapa orang penjaga berusaha menghalang-halanginya. Tapi anak itu akhirnya berhasil naik ke atas panggung.

"Tenanglah Yuki-nee, aku akan menyela..." Kata-kata anak itu terputus.

Sebuah pedang telah menembus dadanya. Merobek jantungnya. Tubuh kecil itu terjatuh, darah mengalir deras dari luka itu.

"Itulah hukuman karena telah menentang kami. Dasar anak sial!"

Yuki terduduk shock. Ia menatap wajah adiknya itu. Satu-satunya yang hal berharga yang dimilikinya.

"Heh, maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu, Yuki-nee..."

"Jangan bicara lagi! Kau akan kutolong tenanglah!"

"Sudah tidak mungkin." Toushiro tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya pada Yuki.

"Maaf... ya, Onee-san…." Nafasnya terputus.

Nyawa itu telah hilang.

Mati, tak bergerak lagi.

Yuki menatap tangannya yang penuh darah adiknya. Adik satu-satunya.

Pandangannya nanar.

Tubuhnya terguncang.

**BENCI!BENCI!BENCI!**

**AKU BENCI SEMUA ORANG!**

"AAAAAAA!"

Ia merebut zanpakutounya dari penjaga.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan! Penjaga, tangkap anak ini!"

Terlambat. Karena Yuki telah menebasnya. Memotong lengan kanan laki-laki itu.

"Ahhhk! Sakitttt!Apa yang kau lakukan?" Laki- laki itu menjerit kesakitan karena lengan kanannya telah lenyap.

"Diam kau! Mahluk brengsek! Kau yang dengan seenaknya mencabut nyawa orang hanya demi kepuasanmu sendiri, tahu apa tentang rasa sakit, hah!"

Gadis itu melanjutkan kebrutalannya. Memotong-motong laki-laki itu dengan sadis. Darah mengalir deras. Laki- laki itu sudah meregang nyawa.

Orang-orang mulai panik. Sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi di hadapan mereka. Yuki menatap mereka dengan kebencian yang tak terhingga.

"**APA KALIAN PIKIR AKU AKAN MELEPASKAN KALIAN?"**

Satu-persatu ia membunuh semua orang. Tak peduli orang tua, ataupun anak-anak. Ia benci mereka semua!

Lautan darah menggenang. Yuki tak menyisakan sebuah nyawapun. Ia terduduk lunglai disamping mayat adiknya.

"Toushiro...Toushiro..."

"_Hari itu, iblis tersenyum padaku..."_

**(Yuki POV)**

"Toushiro... Toushiro... bangunlah! Kumohon! Toushiro!" Isakku.

Tuhan tidak adil!

Kenapa Toushiro harus mati secepat ini? Hanya ia satu-satunya yang kumiliki...

Kenapa?

"AAAAAAAA!"

Aku hanya bisa menangis. Airmataku menetes. Satu persatu membasahi wajahmu, orang yang paling berarti bagiku.

Semua telah lenyap.

Keberadaanmu, dan artiku untuk tetap hidup.

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan reiatsu yang tak biasa.

Reiatsu yang mengerikan.

Aku kaget dan mendongak untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

Saat itulah sebuah siluet muncul.

Sayap hitam bagai gagak,

Mata merah bagai darah,

Iblis!

Mahluk itu mendekatiku dan memperhatikan wajahmu,

"Kasihan, meninggal sekecil ini." Gumamnya. Ia menatapku,

"Kau kakaknya bukan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Hujan yang turun menyembunyikan airmataku.

"Apakah kau ingin ia hidup kembali?"

Aku terkejut. Hidup kembali? Toushiro bisa hidup kembali? Bagaimana mungkin?

"A... apa? Tidak mungkin. Toushiro sudah mati, ia tak mungkin hidup lagi..."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa melakukannya, lho! Yah, tapi semua itu harus ada imbalannya."

"Imbalan?"

Ia mendekatiku, membelai wajahku, menghapus airmataku.

"Aku bisa menghidupkan kembali adikmu, tapi semua itu harus dibayar dengan bayaran yang setimpal."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?Akan kuberikan apapun asalkan kau bisa menghidupkan Toushiro kembali!"

Iblis itu tersenyum. Memperlihatkan taringnya yang berkilat.

"Kau tahu, aku ini serakah. Aku selalu menginginkan imbalan yang 'lebih' itulah yang menurutku 'setimpal'"

"A...apa? Kalau nyawa, aku bersedia!"

"Bukan, kau telah memberikan terlalu banyak 'nyawa' untukku." Katanya sembari menunjuk ke arah mayat-mayat itu. Mayat seluruh penduduk desa yang kubunuh.

"Aku menginginkan yang lain…." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?"

"Bergabunglah dengan _kami_."

Aku terpana. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Mata ruby nya menatap kristal hijau _turquoise_ku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik.

"Aku menyukaimu. Gadis yang begitu rapuh... gadis malang yang tak punya harapan. Selalu memendam derita sendirian. Tapi kau bisa menghunuskan pedangmu untuk orang yang paling berarti bagimu. Aku suka itu. Kaulah Venus yang selama ini kucari."

"A... a...a..."

"Belum terlambat lho, kalau kau menyetujuinya. Aku masih bisa membangkitkan adikmu karena ia belum mencapai alam baka."

_Kalau Tuhan tak mengabulkan keinginanku, apakah sekarang aku harus mempercayai Iblis ini?_

Aku menatap wajahmu. Matamu yang sewarna denganku nampak buram. Tak ada cahaya kehidupan lagi disana.

Apakah aku harus mempercayakan nyawamu pada iblis ini?

Apakah dengan begini kau kan bahagia?

Apakah kau takkan marah?

Apakah kau tak akan sedih?

Apabila mengetahui betapa hinanya kakakmu ini?

**MAAF, MAAF, MAAF!**

"Aku setuju."

Iblis itu tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita sepakat bukan?"

"Ya, apakah aku harus ikut denganmu?"

"Itu pun kalau kau mau."

"Kau akan menepati janjimu bukan?"

"Tentu. Kami kaum iblis selalu menepati janji. "

Ia mendekatimu. Entah bagaimana caranya, tangannya bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Menembus dadamu. Menarik sesuatu dari dalamnya.

Dan kau bernapas! Denyut jantungmu terasa! Kau benar- benar hidup kembali!

"Apa kubilang. Apakah dengan begini kau puas?"

"Ya, aku puas."

"Tapi kuberitahu satu hal. Meskipun aku menghidupkannya kembali, aku tak bisa mengembalikan ingatannya seperti waktu ia hidup dulu."

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku tak ingin ia mengingat kejadian ini. Tapi aku masih punya satu permintaan lagi."

"Apa?"

"Buat ia ingat satu hal saja."

"Apa itu?"

"Namanya, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Ia tersenyum licik.

"Aku mengerti."

"Terimakasih."

Maafkan aku Toushiro...

"Shisen ni Ochiru Yukihime..."

"….Deleted Memoriem..."

Aku menghapus ingatan semua orang tentang desa bernama Saigotenshi.

**(Toushiro POV)**

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Dimana ini?

"Lihat nenek, ia bangun." Suara seorang gadis kecil menyentak telingaku.

"Ah, benar. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dimana ini?"

"Ini rumahku. Tadi kami menemukanmu tertidur di teras." Gadis kecil itu menyahut.

"Darimana asalmu? Mana orangtuamu?" Tanya si nenek.

"Aku…. tidak ingat." Hanya itu jawabanku. Karena aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa pun juga.

Hanya satu hal yang kuingat.

"Namaku, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

* * *

"Ti… tidak…." Yuki mencengkram kepalanya.

"Greed brengsek…. Sudah kubilang… jangan…"

Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak.

Sesuatu seakan mencabik-cabik jantungnya.

"AKHHHH!"

"_Sudah waktunya, hei?"_

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"_Aku tidak peduli, gadis bodoh. Sudah cukup lama aku menunggu saat ini."_

"TIDAKKK!" Yuki meronta-ronta. Tangannya mencengkram kerah kimononya.

"_Lihatlah kelangit, gadis bodoh."_

Yuki mendongak.

Ia terbelalak.

Purnama.

"_Gyahahahahahahaha! Sudah waktunya aku keluar!"_

"ARGHHHHH!"

Tubuh Yuki mulai bermetamorfosis.

Mata Green Turquoise nya telah berubah menjadi semerah darah.

Taring mencuat dari kedua sisi mulutnya.

"GYAAAA!"

Sepasang sayap hitam tumbuh di punggungnya. Merobek kulitnya.

"_Saatnya keluar."_

"AAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menyeringai.

Ia telah berubah sepenuhnya.

"Nomor 8, Hatred. Telah datang."

Ia terbang ke angkasa. Tersembunyi dalam pekatnya malam.

"Nah, mulai darimana ya?"

Tiba-tiba ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"**HANCURKAN SAJA SEMUANYA!"**

Ia mengangkat tangannya. Lubang mulai bermunculan dilangit, dan saat itulah, beratus-ratus sosok mengerikan keluar. Dengan sayap mereka yang bagai kelelawar, mereka mulai menyerang Soul Society.

"**BUNUH SEMUANYA! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! GYAHAHAHAHA!"**

.

.

.

.

Gotei 13 panik. Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan reiatsu yang begitu mengerikan. Reiatsu yang tidak hanya besar, tapi juga sangat _gelap_. Kupu-kupu neraka segera disebar, member itahukan kepada seluruh anggota Gotei 13.

_Perang telah dimulai_.

.

.

.

.

Greed menatap langit yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi mahluk-mahluk aneh.

"Sudah dimulai ya…."

Ia menoleh pada sosok kecil yang masih terlelap itu.

"Cepatlah bangun, bodoh."

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Renji. Ia tengah berusaha menghalau mahluk-mahluk yang terus mencoba membunuhnya.

"Mereka bukan hollow!" Kata Kira sembari menebas seekor mahluk itu dengan zanpakutounya.

"Mereka ini apa sih!" Jerit Hisagi.

Para taichou dan fukutaichou lain juga tak kalah sibuknya. Mereka berusaha menghancurkan mahluk-mahluk itu dengan zanpakutou masing-masing.

Ichigo dan Rukia berusaha membantu.

"Mahluk-mahluk ini keluar dari lubang-lubang itu." Kata Rukia diantara pertarungannya.

"Mereka bukan hollow, tapi pasti ada yang mengontrol mereka!" Balas Ichigo.

Ia menyadari adanya reiatsu lain. Reiatsu yang _lebih_ besar.

"Rukia, tolong kau urus yang disini!"

"Hei, kau mau kemana Ichigo!"

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Ia bershunpo menuju _tempat itu._

.

.

.

.

Hatred bersiul-siul. Ia sangat menikmati jeritan demi jeritan yang dikeluarkan oleh para shinigami itu.

"Shinigami bodoh. Mereka itu iblis. Mereka takkan pernah habis, tahu."

"**Getsuga Tenshou!"**

Sebuah serangan hampir mengenai kepalanya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang menyerangnya.

Ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut oranye terang dan berpakaian shinigami berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"Kau, kan. Dalang dari semua ini?" Tanya pemuda itu sembari mengacungkan zanpakutounya pada Hatred.

Hatred menyeringai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin membunuhku, bocah?"

"Tentu saja! HEAHHH!" Ichigo berusaha menyerang Hatred lagi.

Hatred segera menghindar.

"Hoooo… hebat. Aku ingin tahu, siapa namamu, bocah?"

Ichigo menatapnya tajam.

"Ichigo. Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki."

Yuki dalam diri Hatred bereaksi.

"_Kuro…saki…. Kurosaki…. Orang yang…. Membunuh ayah…. Kurosaki…."_

Hatred menyeringai lebar.

"Wah, rupanya gadis itu membencimu. Bagus, karena…"

Hatred menarik zanpakutounya.

"…**ITU AKAN MENJADI KEKUATAN UNTUKKU! GYAHAHAHAAHA**!"

Ia membalas serangan Ichigo tadi.

"_Erghh… Siapa gadis ini? Kekuatannya luar biasa…"_ Batin Ichigo sambil berusaha menahan serangan Hatred.

"Gyahahahahahaha! Sekarang bocah, akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya padamu!"

Hatred menjauh dan menggenggam erat zanpakutounya.

"Apa…?"

"Shisen ni Ochiru, Yukihime…."

Salju mendadak turun.

"Apa ini…." Ichigo menadahkan tangannya. Salju itu meleleh di telapak tangannya. Gadis itu tetap memejamkan matanya dan tak bergerak.

"Cih, dia meremehkanku rupanya."

Ichigo menyerang gadis itu lagi.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Gadis itu membuka matanya.

"Yukihime, Wasureru (Forget)…."

Serangan Ichigo mendadak lenyap. Sama sekali tak bersisa.

Ia terbelalak.

"Apa-apaan ini…. Seranganku, menghilang?"

Hatred menatapnya.

"Bodoh. Yukihime, Omoidasu (Remember)."

"GYAAAA!" Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuh Ichigo dipenuhi luka. Bersamaan dengan bangkitnya semua ingatannya tentang luka-luka itu.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Ia terus berteriak. Rasa sakit yang pernah dialaminya dulu bangkit lagi. Otaknya seakan dipaksa untuk kembali mengingat semua itu.

"Rupanya, kau terlalu sering bertarung ya, bocah."

Ichigo bangkit sembari bertumpu pada zanpakutounya.

"_Apa-apaan ini…. Aku bahkan belum mengeluarkan Bankai…"_

Gadis itu mendekatinya.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Hatred dan…. Oyasuminasai (Good night), bocah…."

"Hyaku Asa Tsuyu!" (Seratus embun pagi)

Ribuan titik air menerjang Ichigo. Bagaikan ribuan jarum yang siap menusuk tubuhnya.

"**Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"**

Tiba-tiba, sebuah dinding es tercipta diantara Ichigo dan Hatred. Melindungi Ichigo dari serangan mematikan itu.

Hatred terkejut.

"Apa…."

Ichigo dan Hatred menoleh bersamaan.

Sesosok shinigami dengan haori taichou nampak menggenggam zanpakutounya dengan sigap.

"Akulah lawanmu, Onee-san…."

TBC

* * *

Fufufufu!

Akhirnya chapter 6!

hem, mengenai Venus yang dibilang Greed, itu adalah perumpamaan.

Karena, ada cerita Yunani kuno yang menyebutkan tentang hubungan terlarang antara Demos(iblis) dan Dewi Venus ^^

XDD

* * *

Oya, Mii sebenernya nggak mau bikin Ichigo keliatan lemah, lho~

Karena kekuatan zanpakutou Yuki itu sendiri adalah ingatan.

Jadi, karena Ichigo kebanyakan lukanya ya, wajar==

Lain lagi ceritanya kalo dia bertarung sama shinigami lain, yang ga pernah luka (memangnya ada?)

Nah, berikut adalah rincian tentang zanpakutou Yuki, Yukihime ^^

* * *

Nama: Yukihime  
Release:Shisen ni Ochiru, Yukihime (Gugurlah, Yukihime)  
Warna rambut: Biru metalik (what the?)  
Master: Hitsugaya Yuki  
Power (shikai): 'Forget' and 'Remember'

Bankai: Princess of Memories, Yukihime.

Power: Jikkai(10 perintah) dan Forget& Remember tentunya ^^

Yaitu 10 perintah yang berhubungan dengan elemennya sendiri, es. salah satunya Hyaku Asa Tsuyu (Seratus embun pagi)

Yuki jarang menggunakan Bankai karena pada dasarnya kekuatan shikainya sudah cukup untuk melukai lawan (dengan membangkitkan kenangan akan luka lawan itu)

Kekuatan Yukihime itu nyata, bukan dalam bentuk ilusi seperti Aizen ^^

Dalam bentuk manusia, Yukihime selalu mengenakan kimono pendek (kaya Nemu) warna hijau muda..

Kemampuan Yukihime adalah  
"Forget dan "Remember"

Forget digunakan untuk membuat lawan lupa akan apa yang akan dia lakukan. dapat juga untuk menghilangkan efek serangan lawan karena sifat 'lupa' tersebut.  
sehingga Yuki takkan pernah terluka saat pertarungan.

Remember: adalah kekuatan Yukihime untuk 'mengingatkan' kembali sesuatu atau seseorang.  
(Seperti di SM chapter 2 ketika Yuki membuat tubuh Hitsugaya terluka hanya dengan mengingat setiap pertarungannya.)  
dengan begitu, Yuki dapat melukai lawan tanpa harus bertarung.  
Cukup dengan 'mengingatkan' luka lama lawannya

Mengenai "Jikkai" akan Mii jelasin di chapter berikutnya ^^

Yukihime suka berada dekat dengan Hyourinmaru dan Sode no Shirayuki.  
Ia bahkan memanggil SnS dg sebutan 'nee-san'  
Kenapa?  
Alasannya Klise!  
Kalo dideket mereka kan adem!XDDDD  
Yg dibenci: Ryujin Jakka  
Ga usah dibilanginpun pasti tw kenpa kan?  
PANESSS!  
Yukihime pernah pingsan waktu deket sama Ryujin Jakka selam 10 menit sampai akhirnya Hyourinmaru dan Sode no Shirayuki mengambil inisiatif membawanya ke ruangan dg suhu minus 20 derajat.

* * *

Hohohoh

Review please?

Chapter berikutnya mungkin bakal jadi chapter terakhir ^^


	7. Memories in the Snow

Snow Memories 7

Disclaimer: Kayanya Bleach itu punyanya Tite Kubo-sama deh. Atau Hoshino Katsura-sama ya?

Ah, rasanya Tite Kubo-sensei == (Ngomong sendiri.)

Well, selama Bleach belum berubah nama jadi BECAK, berarti manga ini bukan punya saya XDD

Yuk cekidot-cekidot~

Snow Memories 7…

**Memories in the Snow**.( _The Immortal one_.)

_**Yuki no kioku….**_

"Akulah lawanmu, Onee-san…"

Ichigo dan Hatred terkejut.

"Toushiro?"

Dengan sekali lompat, pemuda berambut putih itu telah berada didepannya.

"Minggir Kurosaki…. Aku akan menghadapinya sendirian." Katanya dingin.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda! Dia itu kuat!" Ichigo mengusap lengan kanannya yang terasa ngilu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini pertarunganku."

Ichigo bangkit dan memegang pundak pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak boleh bertarung sendiri."

Hitsugaya menepis tangan Ichigo.

"Ini berbeda dengan kasus Kusaka. Walaupun kau membantu, kau hanya akan jadi pengganggu."

"Apa katamu?" Amarah Ichigo memuncak. Kenapa bocah ini selalu melakukan semuanya sendirian? Apakah ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia punya orang lain? Apakah ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia memiliki '_Teman_'?

"Ini pertarunganku. Hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkannya. Hanya '_aku_' yang bisa mengalahkan kakak'_ku_'. Aku mohon, Kurosaki…."

"Apa? Jadi gadis itu…."

Hitsugaya menatapnya sendu.

Sekilas, Ichigo melihat sesuatu.

"Toushiro….? Matamu…."

Hitsugaya menutup mata kirinya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jangan pedulikan ini. Cepat pergi."

Ichigo menggertakan giginya namun ia beranjak pergi. Ia tahu. Toushiro telah memutuskan, dan ia tak boleh menganggunya.

"Kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa, aku takkan segan-segan untuk menolongmu."

Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih."

Hitsugaya menatap Hatred yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

Hatred menyeringai.

"Wah wah wah, akhirnya sang adik datang sendiri untuk membunuh kakaknya. Benar-benar takdir yang ironis."

"Diam, kau bukan kakakku."

"Heh? Benarkah? Apakah aku tidak melihat tubuh ini? Wajah ini? Zanpakutou ini? Semuanya adalah milik kakakmu lho~"

"Tapi hatimu, bukan hatinya."

Hatred menyeringai lebar.

"Kau menarik bocah. Alasan gadis itu menukar jiwanya, alasan gadis itu menjadi iblis, orang yang paling berharga baginya….. GYAHAHAHA!" Hatred tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hitsugaya hanya menatapnya dingin.

Hatred berhenti tertawa.

"Hmmmm…. Orang yang paling berharga baginya, **BAGAIMANA KALAU KUBUNUH DENGAN TUBUHNYA**! Hahahahahahaha!" Hatred maju dan menyerang Hitsugaya langsung. Hitsugaya menghindar.

"Hehehehe, bagaimana kalau aku gunakan jurus gadis itu saja sekalian ya?"

Seperti tadi, Hatred menjauh dan menggenggam erat zanpakutounya. Hitsugaya masih bersikap tenang.

"Shisen ni Ochiru, Yukihime..." Salju turun.

"Gyahahahaha! Omoidasu!"

"Soten ni Saze! Hyourinmaru!"

"Hahahaha, biarpun kau gunakan Shikaimu itu tetap tidak berguna!"

"_Tidak berguna_?"

Hatred terkejut. Tubuh Hitsugaya sama sekali tak terluka.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin…."

Hitsugaya tersenyum licik.

"Aku sudah tahu kelemahan jurusmu."

"A...apa?"

Hitsugaya menunjuk keatas.

Hatred mendongak dan terperangah.

Sebuah atap es berada diatas pemuda itu.

"Setiap kali kau menggunakan jurus itu, salju akan turun. Mungkin orang lain akan mengira itu adalah efek dari jurusmu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan. Justru salju itulah yang paling berbahaya. Salju itulah inti jurusmu. Selama aku tidak terkena salju itu, jurusmu tidak akan berfungsi..."

Hatred menelan ludah.

"Gehhhhh... darimana kau tahu?"

"Seseorang..."

Hatred menggertakkan giginya.

"Greed. Pasti dia. Dasar pengkhianat!"

Hatred tersenyum kecut.

"Baiklah, kalau begini. Tidak ada cara lain."

Gadis itu mengubah posisi zanpakutounya.

"Ban...kai..."

"JDARRRRRRR!"

Hitsugaya melindungi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Salju bertebaran dimana-mana.

Gadis itu melompat kedepannya.

"Arare! (Hujan es)"

"Akhhhh!" Hitsugaya terkena serangan itu telak. Ia terpelanting jauh kebelakang.

"Apa?" Hitsugaya membuka matanya dan melihat gadis itu.

Dipunggung gadis itu, tumbuh dua pasang sayap yang berbeda warna.

Sepasang berwarna putih bersih bagai sayap malaikat.

Dan sepasang lagi berwarna hitam, bagaikan sayap iblis.

_Bankai._

Tingkatan tertinggi dari zanpakutou.

"Fufufufufu, kau terkejut bocah? Hebat bukan? Ternyata tidak hanya para taichou yang bisa melakukan bankai, kan?"

Hitsugaya bangkit.

"**BANKAI!" **

Hitsugaya melepas Bankainya. Kabut tipis menutupi pandangan Hatred.

"Benar. Tapi jangan lupa, aku adalah salah satu taichou dari Gotei 13…."

Sosok Hitsugaya terlihat.

Hatred benar-benar terkejut.

Bankai pemuda itu, tidak seperti biasanya.

Sepasang sayap lain, tumbuh dipunggung pemuda itu.

Sayap hitam.

"_Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukannya, bocah…"_

Hitsugaya menatapnya. Iris mata kanan dan kirinya terlihat berbeda.

Emerald dan Scarlet.

"Ya, aku telah bergabung _dengannya_…."

"Huh…"

* * *

_Flash back.._

Hitsugaya terbangun. Dilihatnya Greed tengah bersender dipinggir jendela. Hitsugaya menerjang laki-laki itu.

"…Apa … yang terjadi…."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang terjadi setelah ia meninggalkanku. Kemana ia pergi!"

Greed menatapnya. Mata Emerald dan Scarlet itu bertemu.

"Neraka."

"Apa?" Pupil mata Hitsugaya melebar.

"Aku membawanya ke neraka. Dan menjadikannya iblis, sesuai perjanjian."

Tubuh Hitsugaya merosot ke lantai.

"Jadi…. dia… jadi seperti itu. Karena aku?"

"Ya."

Greed berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan.

"Tapi,proses itu tidak sempurna…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Greed memandangnya.

"Untuk berubah sepenuhnya, ia harus membuang semua perasaannya. Dan, bersinkronisasi dengan 'jiwa' iblis yang menjadi 'perantaranya'. Seharusnya, apabila proses itu berhasil, Yuki akan berubah menjadi iblis, tanpa harus kehilangan kepribadiannya. Tapi proses itu gagal…"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia masih mempunyai satu perasaan. Affection. Rasa sayangnya padamu, membuat ia tak bisa bersinkronisasi dengan iblis perantaranya, yaitu Hatred. Ditambah lagi ternyata Hatred memberontak dan ingin menguasai tubuh Yuki. Masing-masing dari mereka berusaha mendominasi. Memperebutkan satu tubuh dan kekuatan."

"_Gyaaaa!"_

"_Yuki-onna!" Greed mencari sosok yang tersembunyi dalam pekatnya kabut itu._

_Tapi ia tidak menemukannya..._

"Saat itu, aku yakin dia sudah mati. "

_Tiba-tiba, dari dalam kabut, sesosok tubuh terlihat. Sosok dengan rambut panjang berwarna silver. Greed mendekati gadis itu, dan sadar._

_Mereka telah gagal._

_Setengah dari tubuh gadis itu terkoyak. Mata kanannya berubah warna menjadi Scarlet._

"Tapi tidak, ia hidup. Namun jelas, dampak dari kegagalan itu tetap ada. Ia menjadi Eternity."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebutan kami untuk mahluk setengah iblis dan setengah shinigami. Mahluk abadi, tak bisa mati. Sama seperti kami, namun berbeda dalam artian tertentu."

"Dengan kata lain…." Kata Hitsugaya cemas.

Greed memilin-milin ujung rambutnya dan menjawab.

"…. Dua kepribadian, dalam satu tubuh…"

"Itu mustahil."

"Tidak. Ia benar-benar telah berubah."

Hitsugaya menggigit ujung ibu jarinya.

"Kau tahu, hal yang paling disukai Hatred adalah darah. Warna merah. Ia menyukainya. Dan nafsunya itu tidak akan terpuaskan hanya dengan membunuh 1-2 orang saja."

"Jadi karena itulah ia membunuh orang-orang?"

"Ya. Dengan terus membunuh minimal sebulan sekali, hal itu akan menekan emosi Hatred dan membuat Yuki mampu mengendalikan dirinya. "

Hitsugaya memukul lantai. Tatami ditempat itu terkoyak.

"Sial…."

Greed menghampiri pemuda mungil itu.

"Tidak perlu menyesal. Itu tidak berguna lagi sekarang."

"Mudah bagimu untuk berkata seperti itu! Tapi, dia kakakku! Dia sangat berharga untukku!"

"_**Kau pikir dia tidak berharga untukku**_**?"**

Hitsugaya mendongak.

Greed menatapnya dingin.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Membunuhnya."

"AP…"

"Hanya itu, yang bisa kau lakukan. Lebih tepatnya, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Karena kau memiliki _ikatan darah_ dengannya."

Greed bangkit, dan kembali kesisi jendela.

"Dulu, Yuki memang masih bisa menahan kekuatan Hatred dengan membunuh orang-orang. Tapi, lama-kelamaan kekuatan Hatred meningkat. Terakhir kali Yuki hampir berubah adalah, sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu…." Greed memegang leher bagian kirinya.

Hitsugaya teringat sesuatu.

"_Tenanglah, sampai hari itu tiba, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mati. Aku tidak akan_ _menyusahkanmu_…"

"Dia menahan dirinya… agar tidak merepotkanku?" Gumam Hitsugaya pelan.

Greed mengangguk.

"Ya. Kamu pasti tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kan? Bagaimana sakitnya, ketika seluruh tubuh mu seolah tercabik-cabik, tapi kau tidak bisa mati. Hal itu terus berulang. Pengertian dari 'Eternity' bukanlah 'Hidup abadi' tapi 'Rasa sakit abadi'."

"Lalu… bagaimana caranya…?" Hitsugaya telah menetapkan tekatnya. Ini semua _bermula_ darinya, dan dialah yang harus _mengakhirinya_.

"Eternity, adalah mahluk abadi. Immortal, sama seperti _kami_. Hanya saja, dalam keabadian itu, mereka juga terus merasakan rasa sakit, dan berperang dengan diri mereka yang satu lagi. Untuk membunuh Eternity, dibutuhkan Eternity lain. Orang yang memiliki ikatan darah, dan kemampuan yang sama dengan Eternity itu. Mereka harus saling bertarung"

"Jadi aku harus berubah menjadi seperti dia?"

"Ya."

"Tapi bukankah itu hanya akan mengulang hal yang sama lagi? Maksudku, kalau aku jadi seperti dia, maka aku pun akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan…."

"Maksudmu, kau juga harus membunuh?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Jangan khawatir. Biasanya, orang yang ingin 'menolong' Eternity, akan mati dalam pertarungan itu. Jadi kau tidak usah merisaukan kalau kau akan merepotkan orang lain."

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau ingin menolongnya?"

Hitsugaya ragu sejenak, kemudian berkata mantap.

"Ya. "

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya…." Hitsugaya mengepalkan tangannya.

"…. Dia jadi seperti itu karena aku, dan akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Bagus."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya menjadi seperti dia?"

"Pertama, kau harus menemukan iblis yang akan bersinkronisasi denganmu. Dan menghentikan proses perubahan itu ditengah-tengah. Dengan begitu, kau pun akan berubah seperti dia. Eternity."

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan iblis itu?"

Greed menyeringai.

"Kau lupa? Ada satu disini. Dan dia bisa membantumu…"

.

.

.

.

"Greed. Seharusnya aku tahu dari dulu dia itu pengkhianat." Gumam Hatred. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Pengkhianat atau tidak. Tujuan kami sama. Jadi itu tidak penting lagi sekarang." Balas Hitsugaya.

"Heh? Tujuan yang sama? Menggelikan. Selamanya iblis dan dewa kematian tidak akan bisa bersatu!"

Hitsugaya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sebuah lambang pentagram terukir disana.

"Bisa."

.

.

.

_Hitsugaya memandang Greed sejenak._

_Pria itu terlihat kuat._

"_Kau?"_

"_Ya. Hanya saja, kali ini caranya agak berbeda. Aku tidak akan sudi memberikan seluruh kekuatanku padamu bocah."_

_Hitsugaya membuang muka._

"_Aku tahu itu."_

"_Kemarikan tanganmu." Ujar Greed padanya._

_Hitsugaya mengulurkan tangan kanannya._

_Greed memegang tangan kecil itu dengan tangan kirinya. Kuku ditangan kanannya memanjang._

"_Jangan berteriak."_

_Hitsugaya menatapnya._

_Greed menusukkan ujung kuku telunjuknya ke punggung tangan kanan Hitsugaya, dan mulai menggambar sebuah tanda disana._

_Pentagram._

_Greed kemudian menyayat pergelangan tangan kirinya sendiri. Darah yang berwarna merah pekat menetes dari luka yang ia buat._

_Greed meletakkan tangan kirinya diatas tangan kanan Hitsugaya. Darahnya menetes diatas luka Hitsugaya. Darah mereka menyatu. Mengelilingi lambang yang Greed torehkan ditangan putih itu._

"_**Terbukalah enam pintu ilusi.**_

_**Tujuh dosa dan seribu nafsu.**_

_**Wahai kau yang mempersembahkan jiwamu pada kami,**_

_**Terimalah kekuatanku…."**_

"_GYAAAAA!" Hitsugaya menjerit. Tubuhnya seakan tercabik-cabik oleh sesuatu yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengetahuinya._

"_Diamlah bocah…."_

_Greed berusaha menahan Hitsugaya yang mulai kehilangan kendali. Hitsugaya meronta-ronta dalam cengkraman erat pria itu. _

"_ARGGGGGHHHHHH!" _

_Cengkraman Greed terlepas._

_Hitsugaya berguling-guling dilantai. Ia memegang kepalanya sendiri._

"_**Sesakit inikah?**_

_**ARGGGHHH!"**_

_Hitsugaya menghancurkan dinding kamarnya. Debu-debu beterbangan. Greed menatapnya._

_Sosok itu mulai terlihat._

_Mata kanannya berubah warna menjadi Scarlet._

"_Wah, kita berhasil nampaknya."_

_Hitsugaya bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah._

"_Sakit? Kakakmu pernah merasakan yang lebih sakit dari itu, kau tahu.?"_

_Greed memegang pundak pemuda itu._

"_Berbeda dengan Hatred, aku bisa mengendalikan diriku. Dan karena 'kontrak' yang kita buat ini lancar, kau tidak perlu merasa sakit. Tapi, yang kuberikan padamu hanyalah setengah dari kekuatanku, kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk mengalahkannya."_

"_Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"_

"_Kenapa? Karena aku telah hidup jauh lebih lama daripada Hatred, kekuatanku jauh berada diatasnya. Dan kau, kurasa…."_

_Greed kembali ke posisinya semula._

"…_.Lebih kuat dari Yuki. Jadi kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya."_

_Hitsugaya tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka Greed akan mengatakan hal seperti itu._

_Greed memandang keluar jendela._

"_Ah, sebaiknya kau segera bergegas. Mereka sudah mulai bergerak…."_

_Hitsugaya ikut menolehkan pandangnya pada langit malam diluar sana. Barulah ia menyadari, pertempuran telah terjadi. _

"_Aku siap."_

_Hitsugaya mengenakan shihakusounya dan memakai haori berlambang '10' di bagian punggungnya._

"…_.Aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya…"_

"_Jangan lupa. Waktumu hanya sampai matahari terbit. Kalau kau terus menggunakan kekuatan itu melampaui batas waktumu, kau akan mati. Yah sama saja sih."_

_Hitsugaya menatap wajah pria itu._

"_Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"_

"_Tidak." Balas Greed singkat._

_Hitsugaya melompat keluar jendela. Namun ia menoleh kebelakang. Sejak tadi, ada hal yang sangat membuatnya penasaran._

"_Kenapa… kau membantuku sampai sejauh ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau menolong 'teman' mu?"_

"_Teman? Hatred bukan temanku. Aku hanya punya satu orang yang kuanggap sebagai 'teman'. Lagipula siapa bilang aku membantumu? Ini kulakukan demi kakakmu."_

"_Kenapa, kau mau menolongnya?"_

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu."_

_Hitsugaya menata p wajah pria itu sejenak. Ia tersenyum tipis._

"_Terimakasih."_

_Sekilas Greed melihat bayangan Yuki diwajah chibi taichou itu._

_Hitsugaya bershunpo pergi._

_Greed menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya._

"_Rasanya, aku tidak pantas lagi menjadi Seven Sins…."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hatred memandangnya benci.

"Sudahlah. Aku malas bernegosiasi denganmu."

Hitsugaya mengambil ancang-ancang dan menyerang gadis itu. Hatred tidak mau kalah, ia juga berusaha menyerang Hitsugaya dengan serangan-serangan mematikan.

.

.

.

.

"Hitsugaya taichou..." Matsumoto menatap keatas langit. Dilihatnya sang taichou yang tengah bertarung dengan mahluk itu. Kira menghampirinya.

"Matsumoto-san. Apa yang anda lakukan? Musuh kita semakin banyak!"

"Ah, maafkan aku."

Kira ikut memandang keatas langit. Sosok taichou divisi 10 itu terlihat samar.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa, Kira?"

"Apa Matsumoto-san juga melihat itu?"

"Apa?" Matsumoto mendongak.

"Sayap, dipunggung Hitsugaya taichou..."

Matsumoto terhenyak.

"Taichou... jangan-jangan..."

Matsumoto meraba tengkuknya. Sejak tadi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Reiatsu taichou, berubah..."

Kira juga memegang tengkuknya.

"Iya. Reiatsunya menjadi lebih _gelap_..."

Matsumoto menutup matanya.

"Taichou... hati-hati..."

.

.

.

.

"Trang! Trang! Pertempuran sengit terjadi diatas dan dibawah langit. Masing-masing berusaha mengalahkan musuhnya.

Greed menatap semua pertarungan itu dari atas pohon Sakura didekat kantor Gotei 13.

"Malam ini, semuanya akan berakhir..."

.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya dan Hatred bertarung dengan gigih.

Sudah ratusan jurus yang mereka keluarkan, namun belum ada satu dari mereka yang kalah.

Hitsugaya mengatur nafasnya.

Sungguh sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan Bankai barunya. Bankai nya yang belum sempurna, kini tersempurnakan oleh bantuan Greed. Bankainya tidak memakai batas waktu lagi.

Untuk saat ini mereka seimbang.

Matahari hampir terbit. Langit berubah warna menjadi kebiruan. Tak terasa mereka telah bertarung selama berjam-jam.

"Cih, bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?" Desis Hitsugaya pelan.

"_Hei, nampaknya kau kesulitan anak bodoh."_

"Greed?" Sebuah suara berdengung di kepalanya.

"_Ya. Sudah kuduga kau tidak tahu cara mengalahkannya kan?"_

"Kau tahu?" Hitsugaya membalas serangan zanpakutou Hatred.

"_Tentu saja."_

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"_Bangunkan gadis itu."_

"Bangunkan Yuki-nee?"

"_Ya. Kalau dilawan dari luar dan dalam, dia pasti kalah. Syarat untuk mengalahkan eternity adalah, kau harus membunuhnya saat ia bertransformasi."_

"Bagaimana cara membangunkannya?" Hitsugaya mengelak kekiri. 'Arashi' milik Hatred hampir mengenainya.

"_Kau yang paling tahu itu bocah. Dia pasti akan membantumu."_

"Ughhh…."

Hitsugaya melompat kesamping.

"Bangunkan Yuki-nee…. aku harus membangunkannya. Kalau begitu, pertarungan jarak dekat."

Hitsugaya menyerang Hatred langsung.

"Che, dasar bocah tolol! Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan jarak sedekat ini?"

"Ah, jadi kau takut bertarung jarak dekat begini ya?" Hitsugaya berusaha memancing amarah Hatred. Dan benarlah, gadis itu terpancing.

"APA! DASAR BOCAH MENYEBALKAN!"

"_Ini saatnya…"_

Hitsugaya membuang zanpakutounya dan menahan kedua tangan Hatred dengan tangannya.

"BANGUN BAKAYUKI!"

Hatred terkejut.

"Apa! Jadi kau berusaha membangunkan gadis itu heh ? Takkan kubiarkan!" Hatred berusaha menyabetkan zanpakutounya pada tubuh Hitsugaya. Namun cengkraman kuat Hitsugaya, membuat ia sulit bergerak.

"BANGUN YUKI-ONNA! APA KAU MAU MATI SIA-SIA, HAH! AKU BILANG BANGUN!"

"Ghehhhhhh…. Berhenti bocah!" Jerit Hatred. Ia berusaha memberontak.

.

.

.

.

_Yuki membuka kedua matanya._

"_Siapa…. Yang memanggil namaku?"_

"_**BANGUN BAKAYUKI!"**_

"_Siapa?"_

"_**BANGUN YUKI-ONNA!"**_

"_Shiro?"_

"_**Aku mohon, BANGUN YUKI-NEE!"**_

"_Toushiro?"_

.

.

.

.

"Gyaaaaaaa!" Hatred menjerit keras. Yuki telah terbangun.

Hitsugaya terlempar jauh karena kekuatan Hatred. Punggungnya menghantam salah satu dinding es bekas pertarungannya dengan gadis itu. Ia meringis,

"BOCAH KURANG AJARRRRRRRR!"

Hatred berusaha mengambil alih tubuh itu lagi.

Pertarungan batin itu terus berlanjut.

"DIAMLAH KAU GADIS BODOH! DIAM KATAKU!"

"_Tidak. Dia membutuhkanku, dia memerlukanku."_

Hatred mencengkram kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menatap Hitsugaya dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. Mata bagian kirinya berubah warna menjadi Emerald.

Ia mencengkram zanpakutounya dan menyerang Hitsugaya.

"SEHARUSNYA KUBUNUH KAU SEJAK TADI!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hitsugaya mengambil kembali Hyourinmaru yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak.

"Maaf…. Onee-san…."

"CRASSSSHHHHH!"

Bilah Hyourinmaru menembus tubuh gadis itu tepat dijantungnya.

Darah bercipratan dari luka yang Hitsugaya torehkan ditubuh gadis itu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gadis itu terus menjerit.

Perlahan, warna matanya berubah. Begitu pula kedua pasang sayap dipunggungnya yang ikut menghilang.

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk. Tepat dalam pelukan Hitsugaya. Setetes darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Onee…san…"

Yuki mengelus rambut pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Terima….kasih…. Shiro…chan…."

Hitsugaya memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Maaf…. Onee-san…Maaf…. Maaf…."

Yuki menggeleng.

"Tidak, akulah yang harus…. me….minta maaf padamu…. Aku….. mem….buatmu mende….rita. Aku telah meninggalkanmu…. Maaf ya, Shiro…." Gadis itu menitikkan air mata.

Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Ohok!" Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya memuntahkan darah segar. Nampaknya efek dari jurus Greed tadi mulai terlihat.

Yuki menatapnya.

"Aku…. Tidak akan …. membiarkanmu mati…. Kau harus tetap hidup…."

Hitsugaya memandang Yuki dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Yuki tersenyum.

"Jurus terakhir... Yukihime. …. Aurora…."

"Pyashhhhh…." Zanpakutou Yuki bersinar.

Langit yang gelap itu dihiasi berbagai macam spektrum warna. Indah, meliuk-liuk bagai tarian. Para _akuma_ yang masih tersisa ditempat itu hancur. Para shinigami yang terluka pulih kembali seperti sediakala. Bangunan-bangunan Soul Society yang hancur pun berdiri tegak lagi.

"Dengan ini…. Semuanya akan kembali…. Seperti semula…. Semuanya akan kembali lupa…. Semuanya…. Akan kembali…." Zanpakutou Yuki pecah berkeping-keping.

"Onee-san…."

Tubuh Yuki perlahan hancur. Melebur menjadi salju.

"Selamat tinggal, Toushiro…."

Hitsugaya terjatuh. Pandangannya nanar.

Tetesan airmata mengalir dari mata emeraldnya. Ia menutup matanya.

"…. Selamat tinggal…. Yuki-nee…"

.

.

.

.

"Taichouuu…! Jalannya cepetan dikit dong! Kita kan mau ke dunia nyata!"

"Heh… " Balas Hitsugaya singkat. Ia tetap melangkah dengan malas.

"Ummmmm! Angin musim semi memang enak ya Taichou…" Matsumoto menangkap helaian Sakura yang terbang terbawa angin.

"He eh…"

"Eh, Taichou…. Salju…."

"Jangan bercanda Matsumoto. Mana mungkin ada salju dimusim semi seperti ini…"

"Aku nggak bercanda Taichou, lihat deh."

Hitsugaya mendongak.

Benar.

Salju turun.

"Kok bisa ya?" Matsumoto menadahkan tangannya. Kristal air iru meleleh ditangannya.

"Eh, saljunya nggak dingin Taichou."

Hitsugaya meniru perbuatan Matsumoto tadi. Memang saljunya tidak dingin. Terasa sejuk. Bukan dingin.

"Taichou ingat tidak. Kejadian beberapa minggu lalu?"

"Ya."

"Hari itu kita terbangun dan tidak ingat apapun. Bahkan Yamamoto Soutaichou juga tidak mengingat 'ada apa' dihari itu. Tapi karena tidak ada kejadian aneh apapun sampai beberapa hari kemudian, Yamamoto Soutaichou memutuskan untuk menutup kasus ini."

Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Saat tersadar aku telah berada diruang perawatan batalion 4. Aku tidak ingat apapun. Kau juga sama kan Matsumoto?"

"Ya. Hari itu benar-benar seperti 'hilang'."

Hitsugaya memandang salju yang terus turun. Bersamaan dengan gugurnya ribuan kelopak Sakura.

Benar-benar indah.

"Rasanya, aku melupakan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting…. Tapi aku tidak ingat…. Seseorang…." Gumam Hitsugaya.

"Ng? ada apa taichou?" Matsumoto menoleh pada kapten mungilnya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita harus cepat pergi. " Hitsugaya kembali melangkah.

"Ah, taichou! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

Greed menatap dua orang yang pergi menjauh itu dari atas pohon. Rupanya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena tertutup ribuan kelopak Sakura. Ditangannya, tergenggam erat sebuah benda. Pembatas zanpakutou dengan corak kristal salju.

"Jiwa orang yang bersatu dengan iblis akan menjadi milik iblis itu apabila si 'pembuat janji' telah mati. Tapi, Hatred juga telah mati. Jadi jiwa gadis itu bebas sekarang. Walaupun ia pasti akan menjalani hukuman berat dineraka…" Gumamnya pelan. Greed memandang si chibi taichou yang makin lama makin tak terlihat lagi.

"_Crassshhh!"_

_Yuki membunuh orang itu dengan sekali tebasan. Darah segar mengalir dilantai keramik itu._

"_Hmmm…" Ia mengukir sesuatu dikulit 'korbannya' itu._

'_SW'_

_Greed menghampirinya._

"_Kenapa kau selalu memberi inisial 'SW' disetiap mayat orang yang kau bunuh? Apa itu akronim?"_

_Yuki tersenyum._

"_Yah, begitulah…"_

"_Dari apa?"_

"_Coba kau tebak."_

_Greed berfikir sejenak._

"_SW…. Snow White?"_

_Yuki tertawa pelan. Ia menyarungkan kembali zanpakutounya._

"_Bagus juga. Snow White juga bisa dibaca Shiro Yuki kan? Hehehe… Tapi bukan itu."_

"_Lalu apa?"_

_Yuki tersenyum pedih._

"_SW…. adalah akronim dari 'Sorry White' atau bisa juga dibaca…."_

"Gomen, Shiro…"

Greed mengenggam benda itu lebih erat.

Ditatapnya salju yang terus turun, bercampur dengan gugurnya ribuan kelopak Sakura.

"Sayonara…. watashi no yuki hime…."

~Fin~

.

.

.

.

Fuwahhhhhhh selese sudah!

Lega deh lega!

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca ya.

EJEY Series (makasi atas reviewnya senpai!3)

Hello from the Darkness

Sky Fudanshi de Cuatro

Meshi-chan

Kagami Hikari

Kurosaki Mitsuki

Hitsugaya Eca Chan

Aoi Lawlight

Shiori Yoshimitsu

Marianne de Marionettenspieler (Makasi banget anne-san 3)

Momoko and Rukina

aRaRaRaNcHa

Arinieve Shiriusu

Elric, riza

Chappy. D. Anitsu

Kageyoshi.

Terimakasih juga buat kalian yang baca tapi ga review ^^

Thanks all!

.

.

.

.

Hem… chapter berikutnya cuma chapter tambahan. Mau dibaca ato nggak terserah ^^

Oh iya, mii juga bikin prekuel Snow Memories ini ^^

Tapi karena tokohnya OC semua jadi ya masuk ke Misc ==

Judulnya Snowing Spring ^^

RnR kalo berkenan. Kalo ga juga gapapa^^


	8. Tambahan

**Yap, anda benar! (kenapa?)**

**Chapter tambahan ini adalah mengenai profil para OC!**

**XDD**

**Nama : Hitsugaya Yuki- Bleach**

Umur : Ga jelas, pokoknya kalau sekitar umur manusia sih... 17-18 gitu

Rambut kolor : Putih keperakan. Rambutnya sepunggung.

Tinggi : Sekitar 166 cm (Wuo! Jauh lebih tinggi dari Shiro nih!)

Berat : 45 kg-an

Mata kolor : Normal : Hijau Emerald. Nggak normal(?) : Merah Ruby

Zanpakutou : Yukihime (Snow Princess) (Biasa amat sih!)

Release : Shisen ni Ochiru, Yukihime (Gugurlah, Yukihime. Ngomongnya slow kaya Byakun.) *Eh, mirip2 kata releasenya Shiro kan? Kebetulan lho!*

Kemampuan zanpakutou : Mengingatkan atau Melupakan sesuatu. Yah pokoknya begitulah.

Jikkai:Ada sepuluh jurus, yaitu:

Arashi (Badai),

Arare(Hujan es),

Hyaku Asa Tsuyu (Seratus Embun Pagi),

Fubuki (Topan/ badai salju),

Kōri no keimusho (Penjara es),

Yukihasu (Snow Lotus),

Saro kumo no nai (Langit tak berawan),

Howaitodoragon (Naga putih),

Hinode (Matahari terbit) dan yang terakhir Aurora ^^

Sebenarnya Aurora adalah jurus terlarang, sama kaya jurus terakhirnya Zangetsu punya Ichigo lho. Bedanya, kalo Yuki make jurus ini, bakal ngambil semua energy kehidupannya dia. Jadi jurus ini hanya bisa dipakai sekali seumur hidup ^^

Penjelasan : Yuki itu adalah kakak kandung Toushiro (Biasanya dipanggil Hitsugaya, tapi karena nama keluarga mereka sama jadi mii manggil Hitsu, Shiro aja ya!XD)

Muka Yuki itu bisa dibilang ga mirip Shiro. dia jadi mirip sama Shiro cuma kalo lagi marah aja.(Itu... yg kaya di manga bleach pas Shiro berantem sama Gin , kayanya 16 ato 15 ya? ga tau deh.)

Sebelum Yuki sebenernya ada Eternity lain, karena itulah Greed tahu cara membunuh Eternity.^^

Oh ya, sebenernya iblis bisa lho membunuh Eternity. Tapi, 'Keluarga' Greed yang lain alias Seven Sins pasti ga mau ngebunuh Eternity, apa untungnya bagi mereka coba?==

Kalo Greed yah, mana bisa dia bunuh Yuki?

Greed: WHAT? Berarti gue pengecut gitu!

Mii: Ah bukan, Cuma kasihan aja kok.

Greed: (Nusuk author pake kuku) Mati aja loe!

Mii:Ukkkhhh, Yuki, sampaikan pada Toushiro aku sayang dia (?)

**Greed **

Umur : Berapa ya? sekitar 500 tahun..

Rambut kolor : Item agak biru (Kaya Sasuke lho!)

Tinggi : 177 cm

Berat : 50 kg

Mata kolor : Merah Ruby

Penjelasan :

TARAAAA!

Dia adalah salah satu dari Seven Sins yaitu tujuh dosa ^^

Urutannya:

Pride (Sombong)

Lust (Nafsu)

Greed (Serakah)

Wrath (Marah)

Glutton (Rakus)

Envy (Iri)

Sloth (Malas)

Dan Hatred adalah yang kedelapan ^^

Sebenarnya Hatred itu masih dalam tahap percobaan. Tapi karena kebutuhan yang mendesak ya dipake deh ==

Thanks for Reading ^^


End file.
